The Devil's Path
by savannavansmutsmut
Summary: Prison Driver Bella's POV. The van she's driving is involved in a bad accident, so she releases the hardened criminals to save them before it blows up. She's alone and outnumbered, will she survive? Complete but I will be adding EPOV outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

SO Dollybigmomma and I took a road trip to Arizona and on the way back we passed a prison van while driving on the I-10 just out of El Paso Texas. We were in an SUV and struggling to keep it in our lane through the cross winds trying to blow us off the road. I was driving at the time and kept looking at this van keeping up with me as I was flying at 100mph and thought dang that could be a good story. SO here it is the good story that I thought of and Dollybigmomma didn't like when I pitched it to her. It isn't full of humor like most and Edward is really bad in it. I will try and warn you when something sensitive is going to happen but there is no actual rape.

SM owns it.

On with the show.

**The Devil's Path**

**Chapter 1 **

BPOV

I groaned when I saw I would be riding with Mike Newton again. Talk about a jerk. He was a sexual harassment suit just waiting to happen. I wasn't all that crazy about this particular job since it wasn't actually fighting crime the way I wanted to, but at least it was helping keep the public safe, and I got to travel a lot, if you could call driving hardened criminal around the country travel. Maybe I should have considered becoming a cruise director after all. At least the guys I ogled on the ship could buy me a drink and maybe not want to murder me at the end of the night.

"You're all loaded, boss. Have a safe trip," Warden Banner called to me. I just nodded and went to get in. We had loaded the guys in through the back. We didn't want them anywhere near the controls, so there was a grated barrier between where Mike and I would be sitting. We would be taking turns driving through the night nonstop. Our prisoners were known to be dangerous troublemakers and were being moved to a higher security facility in Huntsville, Texas.

"Hey, gorgeous, want to ride on my bus?" Mike winked at me as we pulled away from the prison heading east, the late afternoon heat shimmering in waves off the desert landscape surrounding us.

"Been there, done that, and I don't want to get the t-shirt," I said causing the inmates to make all sorts of rowdy 'you've been slammed' noises.

"Baby, if you get on my ride, you'll buy season passes," prisoner 6661313 said.

He was hot, really hot, but I shook my head at him. "Sorry, honey, but if your dick can fit through these holes, I don't think I will," I said poking my fingers into the grate and grinned.

He laughed at me, unaffected by my jab. "It most definitely won't, baby, but if you come back here, I'll change your life."

All his buddies started howling like fools and I just smiled. I looked over the list of inmates we were transporting. They all had files and I decided to read them to kill time.

Prisoner 6661313 was Edward Anthony Cullen, age twenty-six, sentenced to life in prison for the murder of six men. I glanced further down his record and saw that he'd had a bunch of armed robberies leading up to his killing spree.

"Fuck, bitch, you're making me hard smelling so good, are you going to take care of this or what?" prisoner 6906969 complained. I was leaning back against the grate as I read and he was sniffing my hair.

"Shut the fuck up, James. She ain't touching you even in your dreams. Just jack off like you always do, or do you want to see if you can rape one of these boys in this enclosed space?" Edward challenged him.

I looked up at him and smiled, silently thanking him, but he just looked away. "Whatcha reading?" he asked looking to the back of the van. I was almost unsure if he was talking to me, but I was the only one reading anything.

"Just trying to get to know my travel mates a bit better," I said holding up his file and he smirked.

"They ain't got half the shit I done in there, honey," he nodded to the folder. "If you want to get to know me better, baby, feel free to come back here. I'll make sure no one else touches you but me. I'll bet your hair does smell fucking awesome."

I was not sure what to say to that. "Maybe when I'm done reading," I winked and settled in, going back to the files.

I read 6906969's file next. His name was James Hunter and he was also sentenced to life in prison for the rape and murder of ten women ranging in ages from twelve to fifty-eight. It looked like James was just your standard sick in the head bastard. No wonder my hair was making him horny. I got up and moved to Edward's side of the grate away from James because he was just downright creepy.

James groaned and Edward scooted closer to the grate. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as I flipped to the next file. "He's right you know, you smell as awesome as you look," he whispered.

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled. I said thank you and I think it startled him. I learned fast that if you were nice and polite to the inmates, they wouldn't get too crazy on you. It helped to have some control of the situation.

I opened the next file, 5318008, Emmett McCarty. He was sentenced to life as well for murder and as an accessory to Edward Cullen's crimes. I wondered why in hell they were letting those two stay together.

File 6599032 was Jasper Whitlock. He had the same rap sheet as Emmett McCarty and I turned and looked at Edward. "Looks like you're riding with your buddies."

He smiled. "Yeah, we're close; we grew up together, beat the shit out of the assholes in school that fucked with us and knocked over a few liquor stores growing up. We've got each other's backs."

I heard James groaning and made the mistake of looking over at him to see him leering at me while rubbing himself through his clothes. I must have visibly flinched because Edward frowned and followed my line of sight. He picked up his shackled feet and slammed them hard into James' crotch, making him scream and fold over. "There, problem solved," he said and I leaned back against the grate again. I felt his hot breath on my neck. "I told you I would take care of you, baby."

"Thank you," I said and offered him a soft smile, turning to the side of the van so only he could see it.

I opened the last file; it was 3453451, Demetri Santiago. I didn't understand why he was in with this mess of people. It looked like his major crimes were all computer stuff. He had emptied a few bank accounts, but had done nothing violent, not like the other guys. "Why is he with you?" I asked pointing to Demetri's file.

Edward smiled. "Because he's a good guy and has our backs. I wouldn't want to leave him behind. Besides, James has a thing for him." I saw Demetri cringe. "Luckily for Demetri, he can still whoop James into submission." He kicked James' foot, "Ain't that right, James? You're just waiting for the boy to get hurt so you can fuck him hard, huh?"

James groaned, still holding his crotch. I looked back at Edward.

"Don't mind him, sweet cheeks. He's out of commission for a while."

I smiled slightly and looked away. I could tell this was going to be a long, crazy ride.

A/N I will post more fast I promise. Emmett's number spells boobies btw. I know silly but I thought that would be funny.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 2 On the road again

BPOV

We had just crossed from New Mexico into Texas. I felt some sense of relief that we were getting closer to where we needed to be. Transporting criminals of this magnitude always made me a little nervous.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked Mike.

He glanced at me, "Nah, I got this."

"Are you sure?" I asked. We were supposed to trade off every three hours, but Mike had been driving for nine. I was honestly surprised at how quiet the ride had been so far. Edward had kept the boys all quiet. He kept looking at Emmett who was sitting next to him, and every once in a while, Emmett would look at Jasper. It was like they were talking but not saying a word.

"Yeah, I'm fine, girly, just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said and I glanced at the speedometer as we flew down the I-10 out of El Paso. He was going way too fast given the wind and road conditions. It looked like they had just spread new asphalt and there was still a heavy sheen of oil on it, making it more hazardous than usual.

I shook my head. "Mike, you need to slow down," I chastened nervously.

"Yeah, Mike. If I'm dying, it sure as hell won't be in an accident," Edward snapped.

"Quiet in the back!" Mike shouted rudely and I frowned, sitting back against the grate by Edward. For some reason, even though he was a killer, I still felt like he was on my side.

We felt the bus rock a couple more times from the gusty crosswinds. They were picking up and visibility was dropping due to blowing dust and debris.

"Mike, slow down!" I shouted. "These crosswinds through here are dangerous."

"I got this," he said and didn't slow down. In fact, the asshole sped up. I noticed the speedometer was now hovering around ninety miles per hour. Idiot!

Edward looked at Emmett, who looked at Jasper, and they nodded slightly. When the next violent crosswind hit us, they threw their bodies to the far side of the van, causing it to rock and skid dangerously and Mike to lose control, sending us careening completely off the road. Suddenly, we were rolling down an embankment and I was tumbling around in the front because my seatbelt had broken loose. The van came to a stop and I felt Mike crushing me.

"Mike, get off me," I groaned. It was hard to breathe. I heard the other guys groaning and one whimpering in the back. "Get the fuck off already," I said shoving him but barely getting him to budge.

"Don't freak, okay?" I heard Edward close by. "Are you alright, baby?" he asked me.

My eyes found his and he looked worried. "Can you move everything?" he asked.

I wiggled my toes and fingers, nodding to let him know I was okay.

"Good, that's good, now you need to crawl out from under your buddy, Mike there, angel. He can't move."

"He can't?" I asked panicked.

"Shh shh shh, baby, I'm right here," he said pushing his pinky into the grate and I actually reached for it and took it in my hand. "Are you okay, Bella?" he asked and I was surprised that he remembered my name.

I took a few deep breaths and nodded yes. "That's my girl. Do you see that broken window there?" he said and pointed to the smashed bulletproof glass. The full-sized window was crushed and tiny now, the glass completely gone. "Do you think you can get out of that?" he asked.

"I, I, I don't know."

"Shh shh, I've got you, baby; you're going to be okay. You just need to get out and let us out before this piece of shit blows up."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Hey, hey, you can do it, right? You got the keys?" I nodded yes.

"Can you reach the ignition to turn off the van from where you are? That would buy us a little more time." It was then I realized what he was saying. The van was still running on its side and I could smell gas now. I started to panic and squirmed wildly out toward the window. When I got there, I start yanking on Mike's shirt trying to get him out. "Bella, baby, he's gone."

"No!" I shouted.

"Look in the windshield," he said calmly. So calm I couldn't help but do as he said. When I did, I saw that I wasn't trapped under Mike's whole body, just his torso; his lower half was completely gone. He was cut in half. I quickly turned and puked.

I heard the guys groaning and Edward yelled at them to shut up. I took a deep breath and the smell of gas filled my nostrils, making me realize that the van was going to go up any minute. I ran to the back of the van and started to unlock the door. I heard Edward yelling at James and Jasper to get Demetri and carry him. He must have been hurt. When I flung the back door open, Edward scooped me up into his arms and started moving quickly away from the bus. I didn't know why, but I just hid my face in his neck. I felt us stop moving and he sat down for a moment, holding me in his lap.

"We all safe?" he asked and I finally looked up to see the prisoners all standing around me and Demetri lying out next to us. It looked like he might have had a broken arm and some broken ribs.

"Jazz, get the Lo-Jack," Demetri coughed. I was shocked when Jasper and James headed back to the bus. They were both chained together at the ankle and wrist so they had to move together. I watched as Jasper walked to the underside of the van to retrieve the tracking device, and I hid my face in Edward's neck again. I felt his hand on my hair trying to calm me, but I could feel that his body beneath me was just as tense as mine.

"Got it!" I heard Jasper shout and Edward let out a sigh of relief. I heard the jingle of their chains moving closer, but then a huge explosion went off and Edward pressed me down to the ground under him. I heard debris falling down all around us. I let out a whimper and felt his lips on my hair. "I've got you," he said and I felt safe for some reason.

When it stopped raining debris, he sat up and looked down at me. "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded yes and he smiled at me. "Good," he said, and when he sat up, I realized he had gotten my keys and was unlocking himself.

"Wait, don't do that," I said but Emmett stepped over and grabbed me. I felt like I had been betrayed.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but we can't stick around. You read the files; they're never letting us out." He finished unlocking himself and then moved around the group unlocking everyone else. I saw Jasper leaning over Demetri with a worried look. He was nodding his head as Demetri was whispering something. Once Jasper was free, he walked off for a few minutes and then came back. He still had the Lo-Jack. He had put it into something, but I didn't know what. He reared back and threw it, hitting a passing car with it and it stuck to the side of the car. He did a fist pump.

"We're on the road again," Jasper announced grinning and I realized help would not be coming. I look over at Edward scared, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't hurt me.

A/N Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

SM owns it Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 3 I come from the water

BPOV

The sun was sinking into the horizon, painting the dry landscape around us in rich oranges and reds. The rough breathing from behind me reminded me that we were in the middle of nowhere and I had no way of contacting anyone for help since the explosion of the van had destroyed our radio and my cell phone.

"James, give me a hand setting Demetri's arm," Jasper said and I turned my head to the side, trying not to look at them setting Demetri's arm.

Emmett felt me squirm in his arms and he pressed himself hard into me. I could feel him. His hands started to move to my chest and I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

I was suddenly yanked from Emmett's arms. "Hands off, she's mine." I opened my eyes to see that Edward had me pressed against him now and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Fuck, boss, can't we share?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked down at me and wiped my tears with his big thumb. "She doesn't look like she's ready to play with all of us yet, Em; you know I don't like pulling shit the way James does."

"Fuck, man, does it matter? What's a little rape added to a life sentence?"

"I want her first," Edward said in a voice that said there was no room for argument.

"Whatever," Emmett pouted.

"Cut the sleeves off everyone's shirts and make something to tie around D's ribs and arm," Edward ordered and Emmett got to it.

They hadn't been working long when they had Demetri up on his feet and wrapped up like a mummy. Edward kept hold of my arm and was dragging me through the brush toward what looked like water. I realized it was the Rio Grande. They were escaping to Mexico.

The water was a lot farther away than it looked. I saw boats on it in the distance and hoped that it was the border patrol. They would be out here somewhere, right? I was looking around and Edward was ignoring me as he dragged me along.

Demetri started wheezing and Edward yelled at Jasper and James to help him. I looked up at him and asked why Emmett didn't because he was clearly bigger.

Emmett thrust his hips at me, slapping his thighs. "Fuck, yeah, I am."

Edward shook his head. "I need his strength for later," he said cryptically.

It was pitch dark when we reached the water's edge. "Can you swim?" he asked and I decided to be difficult and shook my head no.

He turned to Emmett, "You take D, I'll take the girl," he said and flung me on his back like a sweater. We were in the water and I was doing my best not to panic. I wanted to let go and swim back, but he was moving too fast and I couldn't see the shore anymore. I didn't know if I could make it even if I tried.

"Who's there?" we heard and suddenly we were under water. I had to hold my breath for too long. My lungs were burning, but then suddenly we were out of the water and someone was screaming. I felt a hand grab me and I screamed and held tighter to Edward because I'd rather be with the devil I knew.

I heard chuckling from all around me. "It's alright, baby, I've got you." I realized it was Edward trying to put me in some boat. I relaxed a little and looked around. The others were already in it. Edward got in and started digging around as James took the wheel of the boat and took off at full speed.

"They didn't have any towels, but I found a tarp," he said and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you," I said shivering in the night air and he smiled and pushed the hair from my face.

"You're too sweet to be driving a prison van, baby, how did you get mixed up with that job?" he asked.

I looked away. "I wanted to go into law enforcement; my dad didn't want me to. I guess you could say it was my way of being rebellious."

He chuckled and looked back at his men. "Hear that, boys? We've got ourselves a rebel here."

They all started laughing and I couldn't help but frown.

"Oh, sweet angel, don't you pout. I'll take good care of you," he said and pulled me into his lap. I was worried that he would try touching me, but he didn't. At least not yet.

I was amazed at how dark it was outside. There was no moon and no stars. I had no idea what direction we were going, but James seemed to know the way. The boat ride was taking a lot longer than I thought it would. I mean it would just be across the river and then out, right?

I guess I was wrong because what seemed like hours later, we were still going.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked.

Edward just leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Now, don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

It was late and I was tired. I didn't realize it until I felt Edward shifting me, but I was sleeping on him. He smiled down at me. "Go back to sleep, baby. I won't let anyone touch you," he whispered. It was meant to be comforting, but I realized once again that I was not safe. I felt his arms tighten around me and his legs shifted under me. I looked out across the boat and realized the sun would be coming up soon. It was still no clearer to me where we were headed, but I just hoped when we got there that I could find a way to get help. Edward kept reassuring he would protect me, but I couldn't help but wonder if I would need someone to eventually protect me from him.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING BAD GUY IN THIS CHAPTER THAT MAKES MY SKIN CRAWL.

I will mark where sensitive readers should skip and where mildly sensitive readers should skip so pick which you are and well skip along.

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 4 The show

Jasper was driving the boat now and James was sleeping with his hand down his pants. When I saw that, I cringed and wrinkled my nose. Edward chuckled softly at me.

I wondered if he had even slept. He didn't look tired, but no one had bothered me so I had to assume he didn't. I looked around and saw that we were in what looked like some sort of mountains or hills. The boat turned in another direction and it almost felt like we were going back stateside. If we did, then there was a chance I could get away.

"This it?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, take us to the shore. You all rested up? We have a bit of a walk ahead of us," Edward announced. He kicked James to wake him, and I saw him start moving his hand in his pants. I hid my face in Edward's chest and listened to his chuckle rumble out. "James, cut that shit out."

"Fuck, can I have D now at least?"

"Hell no!" Demetri shouted at him coughing.

"We don't have time for this, James. We're still on the run. Keep your prick in check," Edward scolded, pulling me closer.

James took his time removing his hand, his eyes never leaving me and I hoped to hell that if he ever tried to get at me that Edward would keep his promise of protection. The very idea of James touching me made my skin crawl.

We finally came to shore and I was pretty sure it was on the Mexican side of the border. My shoulders sagged, but Edward ignored it. He grabbed my arm and was pulling me along behind him. There was brush, everywhere. I shuddered; it really looked like we were in the middle of nowhere.

We got to the top of the mountain, or hill, or whatever, and we could see there was a road in the distance. "That's where we're going."

We started heading down toward the road. I noticed there weren't a lot of people driving on it. I didn't know what they expected to find once they got there.

We finally reached the road and started walking. We hadn't gotten far when we heard a vehicle coming behind us. It was a beat up truck.

"Block them," Edward said and we all stood in line across the road. Edward grabbed me and held me out in front and I saw the man's eyes running over me as he pulled to a stop.

********Super sensitive readers stop here*************

I saw a little girl in the car with him. She looked scared and like she had been crying. The guy got out and pulled the girl with him.

He started talking, but I didn't understand what he was saying. "He wants to trade," Demetri said.

Edward started laughing and nodded yes. He pushed me forward and I stumbled into the man's arms. "Emmett, get the girl," Edward said and Emmett looked at him confused but did as he said. The girl looked terrified when Emmett grabbed her. Emmett scooped her up and was patting her, but it was doing nothing to settle her down.

"Ask him for a ride into town," Edward told Demetri. The man was circling me and I stepped away from him. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to yank it away, but his grip was too tight. I looked back at Edward, but his face was cold.

The man answered Demetri and was yanking me to the truck.

"He says get in," Demetri answered. James hopped in the back of the truck and I didn't miss the way he was eyeing that little girl. It made me sick. I remembered reading his file, his youngest victim had been about this child's age.

I started to fight the guy when he began shoving me into the cab of the truck and he hit me hard across the face. "Jasper, help him hold her down," Edward shouted at him.

Jasper opened the other side of the cab and forced my wrists together. The sick old man smiled at him as he tied me up. "Gracias," he said and I thought I was going to be sick.

**********Mildly sensitive readers stop here*********

I wished I could be sick when Edward got in and pulled the little girl onto his lap. I looked in the back and saw the rest of the guys sitting in the truck bed. The old man smiled at Edward, "Good, tight," he said in broken English and pushed his hand into the little girl's crotch.

Edward smacked the man's hand away. "Mine," he growled.

*******Mildly Sensitive readers can start again Super sensitive need to hang on a bit more.*****

The man laughed and his hand was suddenly on my thigh. He squeezed it and I squirmed. I wanted to kill them all as I cried softly into my bound hands. I looked at Edward who was sitting next to me and I caught him looking at my cheek. I realized it was throbbing and remembered it was the cheek the man had hit. I looked at the little girl and then back to my lap. Thankfully, the road became rough and the man had to keep his hands on the steering wheel.

We pulled up to a house and a few other guys came out of it. They eyed the little girl Edward was holding and then me. They were talking, but I didn't think I wanted to know what they were saying. Demetri leaned over the side of the truck. "They plan on killing us and taking both girls. The old man was going to sell his granddaughter to these guys for some sort of sick sex show."

Edward looked at the little girl and then set her down next to me. "Stay here," he told us. She looked up at me terrified, hoping that I would reassure her, but truth was I couldn't.

Edward got out of the cab and called to Emmett who jumped down next to him. They were both huge and Jasper was not at all far behind them in size and height. James wasn't as built, but he was wiry. There were six Mexicans, not including the perverted grandpa. Edward nodded at Emmett and before anyone could say a word, they both snapped the neck of the guy closest to them. The guy next closest to Edward pulled out a gun and he grabbed the barrel and turned it, shooting the guy with his own gun. I saw Emmett busting some guy over his knee like he was snapping him in half. The grandpa guy turned to run back to the truck, but Jasper grabbed him and passed him to James. He just held him while Jasper grabbed another guy and snapped his neck.

Emmett dropped the last guy and Edward walked over to the truck. He dug around and pulled out a gun. My eyes were wide and I kept looking back in shock at all the bodies just lying on the ground. "Clean this up," he told Jasper and Emmett. They started dragging the bodies inside.

"Shit, boss, this is fucked up!" we heard Jasper yell. We heard crying and then several little girls came running out.

Edward reached for me and untied me. "Calm them down, will ya," he said annoyed. I guessed the kids were excited to be saved because they were chattering fast.

The old man said something and Demetri translated it. "He says he can sell them for you. Get you a good price."

********Super sensitive readers and read again!********

Edward lifted the gun in his hand and shot the guy square between the eyes. The girls all jumped and screamed. I even flinched and turned into the little girl next to me.

Edward walked over to her, "Where is the closest town?" he asked. Demetri translated for him and the girl pointed down the road and said something while pointing to the right.

"We need to turn right when we get to the end of this road," Demetri answered.

"Tell her to go back the way we came, she can take the boat across to the states and hopefully these girls will find nice families to take them in over in the states."

Demetri called the girl over and started talking to her and pointing the way we came. The girl was looking at him wide-eyed, but he kept talking as she nodded to him.

A/N So we get a glimpse of Edward softening as he decided not to kill all the little kids. Nice huh, I told you he was a bad guy but he is trying to impress Bella. Thanks for reading please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sensitive readers are again warned in this chapter so watch for it. **

SM owns it Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 5 Protection

Edward helped Demetri out of the back of the truck and then started putting the little girls in the back. He passed the keys to the oldest girl who suddenly hugged him. He cringed and Emmett snickered, only to be next in the line of hugs. The girls loaded up and took off down the road we came and I could only hope that they made it somewhere safe. I silently wished I had been released with them just so I could be sure they made it.

"Get those pieces of shit out of the house. We're staying here tonight," Edward said and the men got to work dragging the dead bodies out the back door.

"Seriously? How fucking cliché is it that they only have fucking beans and tortillas?" Jasper whined looking into a pot.

James was looking around all jumpy like. "You should have let me keep a girl. They were already used up. It would have been nothing new to them." Emmett punched James hard in the face, knocking him out cold. No one said a word. In fact, they acted like it was totally normal to knock the sicko out. I was silently hoping it was.

I had a feeling no one liked James's horny fetish and I wondered why in the hell he was with these guys. He seemed like more trouble than anything and I hoped they would get fed up with him and ditch him somewhere before he could finally drag me into the reality of his sick fantasies.

We all finished eating and Edward dragged me to a back room. He started stripping down and I moved quickly back against the wall. He just grinned at me and then lay down.

"You going to strip and get some sleep? I have a feeling that you would be more comfortable naked," he said stretching out in his pink boxers.

I looked around the little room; there wasn't a bed, just some blankets on the floor, and Edward was lying on the dirt ground. He was right; it was stiflingly hot in here. The humidity was making it unbearable. I finally gave in and took off my shirt, leaving the tank top I had worn underneath it on. My blue bra was visible through my sweat soaked top. I looked over at Edward and decided to lie down on the other side of the room.

"Take your shoes off," he grumbled. I noticed his weren't off.

"Yours are still on."

He smirked, "That's because I have to be ready. You don't."

I wasn't sure I wanted to know ready for what.

I kicked off my boots, peeled off my socks, and laid back down.

I heard a soft chuckle. "Nice toes."

I looked over to see Edward smirking and looked down at my toes. I would admit they were a bit loud, but it was summer and I was bored and feeling playful. I ended up painting my toes bright neon colors. Yes, I said colors. They were all different colors. I was suddenly feeling self-conscious and tucked my toes behind me.

My dream was so vivid and much too real. I dreamt that Edward was seducing me and I was giving in way too easily.

******* Super Sensitive readers skip******

"Hands off, fucker!" I heard Edward shout and my eyes popped open to see James hovering over me.

I screamed and Edward decked him so hard that he flew across the room. Emmett came in looking around and saw James on the ground. "Tie that fucker up, man!"

"Hey, it's not his fault you don't want to share," Emmett shrugged.

*****Super sensitive readers can read again for a bit******

"Fucking hell!" Edward growled, pacing as Emmett dragged James out of the room. Once the door closed, he looked up at me. "You're getting to be a lot of work."

"You should have sent me back with those kids," I said.

He shook his head. "No, I've decided to keep you."

"Why, so you can trade me to the next sick bastard selling little girls?"

"I wasn't trading you," he said coldly.

"Yes, you were. You had Jasper help him tie me up."

"That man was dead the moment he stopped to help us. The only reason I played his game was because I needed directions to the next town. He was never going to be left alive, Bella. They were all dead the moment they laid eyes on me," he said and cracked his knuckles.

Edward was a huge, intimidating man. The way he was looking at me was really starting to scare me. He started to stalk toward me. "I think it's time you start earning your keep."

"What?" I squeaked.

"If you want me to keep the others away from you, you better make it worth my while," he said and I knew exactly what he was talking about.

******Super Sensitive readers Stop again!******

I was shaking as he pulled me against him. He looked down at me, tipping my face up to his. "Don't fight me and I'll make it good for you."

I was breathing hard, fighting the tears as he pushed me down onto the ground. I didn't fight him, but it didn't stop the tears from falling down my face. He confused me even more as he kissed my tears. "It's alright, baby, I won't hurt you. I swear I'll keep you safe."

"Please," I begged.

"Just let me touch you. I know you'll like it," he said shoving his hand into my pants. He groaned and nipped my breast through my shirt. I hated that my body was responding to him. "That's it. I know you want it, baby. When was the last time you had it good?"

He was kissing my neck, removing my clothes slowly. His body covered me completely as his muscles flexed, holding him up over me. I was still gasping for air, trying to gain control of myself when I realized my tears had stopped. He leaned down and nipped my ear. "Just think of this as a really hot one-night stand, baby. It's no different. I want you, you want me. I'm going to make you feel so good."

*******Super sensitive readers start again*****

I looked up into his deep green eyes and he smiled and leaned down and kissed me, and I couldn't help but kiss him back. I hated that he was making me want him. There was something so hot about him, begging and pushing at the same time. I knew I didn't have a choice, but I suspected that if I fought him hard enough, he would give up. He didn't seem to be into raping people. I hung on to that thought and tried to forget my circumstance. I tried to believe the lie he was telling me. I wanted to believe it. I had to believe it as he kissed all the reasoning out of my head. I was his and I would enjoy him now and let myself hate him in the morning.

A/N Edward did not rape Bella! I know it looks like that but if she fought him he would have stopped and she knows this. Also they had made some sort of twisted deal sex for protection from the others. If you remember in the beginning chapters she talked about how attractive he was and flirted back with him on the ride. She is attracted to him, it wasn't forced. Okay, thanks for reading please review.


	6. Chapter 6

SM owns it Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

**Chapter 6 out on the town**

I woke to groaning and yelling. I tried to move, but found I was still pinned by Edward. I squirmed a little, wanting to get up and get dressed, but he just yanked me back harder against him, growling in his sleep.

"NO, Fuck, NO!" I heard Demetri cry.

"Edward," I shook him and he cracked his eye at me.

"Stop it, get off me!" Demetri yelled.

"Something's wrong," I said panicked and looked to the door.

"James is just probably going after Demetri again."

"You have to stop him, Demetri is hurt, Edward."

"If James gets off, he'll be easier to handle."

"Edward, you can't let him do that!" I screamed, disgusted that he would let James attack his 'friend' like that.

He let out a huff and pulled on his boxers. He pushed open the door and yelled for Emmett. "Take care of that, would you?"

I heard a thud as Edward walked back in and lay down. He pulled me over on top of him. "Happy now?"

"Yes," I said with some relief.

"You should get some clothes on. The boys are up and they'll be in here soon. I don't want to have to hurt them to keep them away from you."

I looked at him confused and he smirked. "It's been a while since they had any good pussy, baby. They're going to have to hit a bar in the next town if I'm going to keep them under control. Fucking James is nuts when he's off his meds."

"Meds?"

"He was chemically castrated. He's much cooler when he isn't thinking with his damn prick."

"You're not going to let him go out and…and…" The words were sticking in my throat. Edward was smirking at me.

"James is a smooth motherfucker. He only killed the bitches that said no. Considering how horny that bastard is, I would say he had a pretty good track record since he only offed ten of them."

I felt like I was going to be sick. I dressed quickly and Edward grabbed my arm before I could get out the door. "I don't want you out there without me. I told you I would protect you, but you have to stay with me for me to do that." His eyes seemed to be burning into me and for a moment, I knew he was right and I trusted him again. I just hoped he didn't betray that trust. In some sick way, we had made a deal when I gave in to him last night and I'd be damned if I would let it be for nothing.

The guys rummaged around and pulled out some clothes, none of which fit them, but they cut them off and tied up the pants. Edward told me to cut off my pants so I didn't get too hot on the walk into town. We didn't know how long it would be, but Jasper was in the kitchen boiling water and filling up some old bottles with it.

Edward had me walk in front of them. He wanted to keep an eye on me and the guys had a tendency to follow him. It didn't take a lot to know Edward was the leader of their little group.

I heard a vehicle pulling up behind us and turned to see the men line up and wave for the truck to stop. Didn't anyone own a car out here? It didn't look like the truck was going to slow down and I was worried that they would hit Edward so I pushed through the boys and jumped out in front, pulling my hair down and my shirt off, leaving me in my tank top. The car rolled to a stop and I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. "Good work, B," he whispered as he walked over to the driver's side. I looked through the windshield and saw there were several guns trained on us. Edward didn't look nervous at all as he leaned on the side of the truck and asked if there was a bar or whorehouse somewhere close. Demetri translated for him and all the guys smirked and laughed. The guy started giving directions and one nodded to me and asked something. Edward looked to Demetri who said the guy was asking what was wrong with me.

"Nothing, but you can only ride the same horse for so long before you get bored," he joked back.

After Demetri translated, they all started laughing.

"You mind taking her off my hands?" Edward asked and I was sure I went pale.

Demetri translated and the guy on the driver's side moved to get out of the truck and his buddies followed. They all started circling me and my eyes found Edward's, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking to Emmett who nodded back to him.

I closed my eyes because I knew what would happen next. I heard yelling and shots and then finally I felt someone pull me into their arms. I took a deep breath. It was Edward. I didn't bother to open my eyes. I felt him push me into the cab of the truck and heard it start up. I knew the men were all dead. I tried not to think about the fact that I was the one that had stopped them and led them to their deaths.

I heard the sound of people chattering and knew we finally made it into town. I couldn't help but wonder who of these would die because these men escaped under my care. Edward pulled up to a place that was playing music. The guys hopped out of the truck and Edward grabbed James. "Smooth," he said and James just smiled.

I stayed back with Edward. As the group walked in, they all seemed to strut and I watched as James scanned the crowd. His eyes locked on one woman, a pale girl with red hair. His smile widened. He stalked towards her and she took a few steps back. She leaned against the wall that he had pinned her to as he whispered something in her ear. She blushed and smiled, shocking me completely. James stepped back and took her hand, leading her to a table and pulled her down into his lap. He kept nuzzling and talking to her softly and I couldn't help but watch them like a bad accident. I tried to look away when I saw James sliding his hand up under her skirt.

I heard Edward chuckle. "Told you he was a smooth fucker. The ladies love that shit he spews in their ear."

A couple of men came by, making passes at me and so Edward pulled me over to a table in the corner and sat me on his lap. He didn't whisper or touch me, just kept an arm wrapped around my waist as he enjoyed his drink. I was pretty sure he was just claiming me so others would stay away. I finally relaxed a little and leaned back into him. I felt him rest his chin on my head and thought we probably made quite an odd picture. Nothing like we actually were. I glanced over at Emmett only to see him leaving with a girl, and Jasper, who was sitting with Demetri. They were both talking with some girls and they were moving to sit on their laps. I looked back over to James which was a mistake because he was actually fucking the girl in the middle of the damn bar. I quickly looked away and Edward laughed.

"He isn't really…is he?" I asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, he is, he got that girl to straddle his lap and ride him in the bar. I told you he was a smooth fucker." He shifted in his seat and pressed into my backside. "Why don't we go find ourselves a place to stay tonight, B. I want to thank you for getting us a ride here."

My insides clenched at the thought of the men they had killed. I swallowed hard, trying not to think about it anymore as he pulled me out into the night.

A/N James is not raping anyone in this story BTW but that doesn't change his nature, he is a sick horny bastard. Luckily he is a smooth one. Thanks for reading please review.


	7. Chapter 7

SM owns it Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 7 Curiosity killed the cat

We walked away from the bar hand in hand. It was really warm, and I was tired and just wanted to lie down and rest. We heard soft crying coming from the last house at the end of the street. Edward smiled at me. "This one's for you, B," he said and stepped inside the house, leaving me outside alone. I heard screaming and yelling. I heard Edward laugh and then it was silent. I heard something being dragged and closed my eyes, trying to keep from imagining the bodies he was dragging out.

He came out of the front of the house, dusting off his hands. "Well, that wasn't what I expected, but hell, who gives a fuck. Come on," he said and pulled me inside.

"Edward, what did you do?" I asked in such a soft whisper I wasn't sure he heard me.

He pushed me down on what looked like a makeshift bed. "What do you think I did, Bella? I cleaned out the room so we had a place to stay."

"We could have stayed in the truck."

He laughed at me. "And where would the rest of the guys sleep?"

"Edward."

"Enough, okay? It's done. Don't question me or I'll get rid of _you_," he said sternly.

I closed my eyes tightly, wishing I wasn't there. I felt his hand on my face. The hand of a killer, but he always touched me so gently. I didn't understand him.

"Bella, I want you again," he said almost pleading. "I'm going to take you, please don't be upset with me. I want you to like it," he begged.

I took a deep breath and resigned myself to my fate. I opened my eyes and nodded at him to go ahead and do what he wanted and he smiled so bright and innocent, it made me wonder what happened in his life to turn him so dark and violent.

I felt hot when I woke up the next morning. I looked up at Edward and saw him sprawled across me, covering me completely. I took in his form and saw we were still naked. I blushed thinking of last night. He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted me to enjoy it and really went out of his way to make it good for me. Edward was such a contradiction, a thief and a violent man, but a gentle, giving lover.

He nuzzled my neck and I felt his tongue against my skin, causing met to break out in goose flesh. I remembered what he could do with that tongue.

"Look at that blush, what are you thinking?" he asked in a voice thick with sleep. It only caused me to blush deeper and him to chuckle. He kissed under my chin. "Just tell me, baby, I'll do it again," he said before taking my lips.

You see my confusion, my dilemma? The man was night and day, and the nights I spent with him I could feel myself getting more attached to him. Did that make me a floozy? One good lick and I was on my knees begging for it? I didn't know what it was about Edward. There was just something so intriguing. I wanted to know more. If given the choice to leave and make my way home on my own or stay with him, I think at this point I would stay. Curiosity killed the cat and I knew that he would most likely kill me someday, but at least I would have lived life before I died.

I heard others moving around and Edward looked around and smirked. "Looks like the boys found me. We need to get dressed." He leaned down and licked my nipple. "We'll finish this tonight, baby," he said smiling as I moaned. He helped me up and passed me my clothes.

Once we were dressed, I heard moaning and Edward rolled his eyes. He walked out into the front room and I saw the guys all sprawled out with their girls. They were getting up and getting dressed except for James. He was the one going at it again. No one said anything and I did my best not to look and hurried out the front door.

Edward sighed when he saw my disgust. "What, you're the only one allowed to get off now?" he asked.

"No, just, you know, not with people watching," I said waving my arms around.

He chuckled. "Baby, I'm just happy he found a girl that would give it up to him willingly."

"So, you don't care if he…he…?"

He pulled me over to him. "He'll rape when he wants to, I can't stop him, but I can encourage him to find willing partners so you feel more comfortable around him."

I cringed. "So, if I wasn't..."

"Look, baby, I don't know what you want me to tell you. He's a sick bastard, we all know that and accept him for who he is."

I shook my head and started to walk away. I felt him grab me and yank me back against him. "What's worse, B, murder or rape?" he growled in my ear.

"He's done both."

"What's worse? Because the way I see it, he's just sick in the head, trying to get by. I, on the other hand, am a fucked up motherfucker who kills when it's convenient. You don't seem to have a problem with me fucking you. So who's worse, B? Who's the real bad guy?" he challenged and I was fuming because he was right. I pulled away from him and he let me go.

"I don't have a choice about you fucking me," I snapped back at him and the hurt on his face was shocking for the second it was there.

He steeled his features, hiding his pain, and for some insane reason, that little flash of hurt made me want to say that I was sorry and make it better. But it was too late. He stormed up to me, breathing hard. "Go home," he hissed at me and turned to walk away.

I stood there lost, not wanting to leave him, but I was not sure why. He told me to go home, but in truth, I didn't have any way to get there.

Jasper came walking out looking confused and glancing back at the house. I heard things getting slammed around in there and Jasper cringed. "Fuck, what the hell did you say to him?"

I didn't answer.

Jasper took a deep breath. "Fine, here are the keys to the car and there should be some money in these," he said passing me some wallets and I didn't want to know where he had gotten them from.

I heard a roar and couldn't help but cry. "You should go. I've never seen him this upset," Jasper said and I snapped. I threw the wallets down and ran into the house toward the noise. I knew I was making a huge mistake, but I could tell I had affected him just as much as he had affected me. I saw it on his face, if only just for a split second. That had to mean something; he had to still be human under all of that mess to have his heart break.

"Edward," I said his name in a gasp between tears, but he heard it all the same. He looked at me and I saw the unmistakable pain in his eyes. I ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around him, pressing my face into his neck. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean it. Please don't make me leave you," I begged and his arms tightened around me. His face was buried in my hair and I could hear him breathing hard, as if trying to fight back tears. "I know I had a choice," I whispered and he let out a hard gasp and nodded his head okay.

"Always, with me," he said and I didn't know if he meant that I would always have a choice with him or that he would always want me with him. I chose to believe he meant both.

The moment was broken with the sound of a girl screaming out James's name as she came and I couldn't help but hide my face in his neck and laugh, and he started laughing as well.

It looked like James was finally getting what he needed, so maybe he would be content to leave me alone. At least I hoped.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	8. Chapter 8

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 8 Not unscathed

We brought James's girl along. Her name was Victoria and she was a tourist that had run out of money. She had been working in the bar for the past three months before we came in. She seemed really taken with James and I wondered if she could keep up with him. Could you tame a rapist? I didn't think it was possible. We were driving over a bumpy part of the road and we heard Victoria start moaning. I made the mistake of glancing back and saw James with his head thrown back and his hand on her hips, making use of the bumps in the road. I looked to see what the other guys were doing. They were just looking at the scenery as we drove by, ignoring the fact there were people screwing right next to them.

We didn't get too far out of town when three Jeeps pulled up, surrounding us. They all said _Federales_ on them. I squeezed Edward's hand and he just smiled at me like he had no worries. The men all started getting out of their Jeeps and surrounding us. Edward leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Stay down," he whispered and he turned back and nodded at his boys. They all started jumping out of the back of the truck, but they put their hands up like they were surrendering. I glanced back at Victoria, she was looking confused. When I looked at Edward, he was looking Emmett and I knew to get down.

I listened to the shots ringing out around us. The windows of the cab were being shot out and glass was raining down on me. I scrunched down farther onto the floor of the cab. I heard Victoria screaming like a banshee and men yelling. This took a long time, too long. Edward was usually so fast when he was killing people and I was starting to worry he was hurt. I didn't know how long I was on the floor of the cab crying, trying to tune out the violence outside the truck. I could feel it rock as people were thrown against it. I didn't know how this would all end, but I hoped that Edward would survive. My chest ached at the thought of losing him and I wasn't even sure what that meant. I just knew if I lost him, I would be devastated.

It finally settled down and only the groaning of men was left behind. I heard the door open but kept my head tucked down, still shivering from fear. I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see who had won. There was just too many, it took too long.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I heard Edward say my name. I let out a wracking sob and threw myself into his arms. I heard him groan and realized I was probably hurting him. I pulled back to check him over. His face was bleeding and so was his arm. I checked his torso and was relieved to find it free of wounds. I was sniffling, trying to pull myself together. "Are you okay?" I asked and he gave me a sad smile.

"We lost Demetri and the chick in the back of the truck, but James doesn't seem too torn up about it. Well, he's upset about D." He lowered his eyes. "I guess we all are."

I touched his cheek and then leaned up and kissed him. He moaned a little because his lip was split, but I needed to kiss him. His big hand cupped the back of my neck and when he finally pulled away, he let out a deep breath and rested his forehead against mine. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I took a deep settling breath. "Yeah," I finally said because I knew he was asking about physically, not emotionally. Emotionally, I was a wreck. I didn't know Demetri that well, but he seemed like a pretty decent guy and out of all the inmates, his crimes seemed the least hurtful. I shook that thought from my brain. It didn't matter anymore. I looked up into Edward's deep green eyes and he let out a relieved sigh. I wasn't sure if it was because he was relieved that I was okay or that the whole mess was over, but I would delude myself into believing that it was for me being okay.

"Boss, my girl is still alive!" James shouted.

I sat up and watched Edward grab a gun from a dead body. I didn't want to believe it, but he did it. He shot the girl right between the eyes. She was dead.

"What the hell, man!"

"She was hurt too bad, James; we don't have any help for her. She would just slow us down."

"Who am I going to fuck now?" James whined and I cringed as I realized it really wasn't the girl he was missing. I wondered what I had done. I must have been insane. I couldn't believe I didn't take my chance to run when I had it.

"Em, Jazz, you guys trade out the tires on the truck," Edward ordered.

"Why don't we just take a Jeep?" Emmett asked.

"Lo-Jack," was all Edward said and they got to work. He and James started to move the bodies.

The truck tires had all been shot out, but were quickly replaced by the Jeep tires. While they did this, I decided to get a piece of brush and sweep the glass out of the cab.

Edward came up behind me as I was bent over the seat. His hands ran down my back and stopped at my butt where he gave it a good squeeze. "Look at you being all helpful. Fuck, baby, I'm going to have to thank you again tonight," he said and pushed up against me. I could feel how hard he was and I wondered again about my sanity as my body reacted so quickly to him. I was surrounded by death wrought by the devil himself and I couldn't help but want him.

When we all settled in, I looked at the guys. They were all worse for wear. Edward looked like he was shot in the arm and leg. They had used Demetri's bandages to tie up their wounds. James had one of his hands bandaged up. Emmett was holding something on his head and there was blood dripping down his face. Jasper had his shoulder wrapped up. They didn't make it out of this fight unscathed.

"We should find somewhere with a bathroom so we can clean everybody up," I whispered, not sure if I could suggest anything without getting scolded.

Edward looked down at me and nodded. "Look through the wallets, baby, and see if you can find enough cash for us to get a room."

He was talking about renting a room and I was silently relieved he wasn't going to kill someone for a bathroom with running water.

I tried to ignore the pictures in the wallets as I dug through them. These men had people that would miss them. Then in one of the wallets, I recognized a picture of the little girl we had sent away. She was smiling, but I knew the truth behind the picture. I took the money out and threw it down with the other wallets. I decided not to think about the pictures because truth be told, I didn't know the men or who they had left behind.

A/N thanks for reading please review


	9. Chapter 9

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 9 Making friends

We pulled up to a small shady-looking motel and Edward and I walked in, trying to look like casual vacationers and failing. "We would like to rent a room," Edward said.

"I need some ID," the clerk said.

Edward looked back out the front door and I was worried that he was just going to kill the guy, but I remembered I had my wallet. There was no cash in it, but I had my ID. I pulled it out and Edward looked at me confused. "My husband left his in the car, here's mine," I said passing the guy my ID. He barely looked at it and nodded okay.

"We need to stay a few days, how much is that going to cost us?" Edward asked.

"Few as in three?" the guy asked.

"Sure," Edward said.

"That's thirty U.S. dollars a day," he said and I had a feeling he was jacking up his prices because this place was a crap hole.

Edward's hand twitched. "I don't have U.S. dollars on me, does this look like the US of A to you?" Edward growled.

I put my hand on his forearm, trying to tame him. The guy straightened his bolo tie and slicked back his hair. "I'll tell you what. Let me spend the night with your wife."

Edward lost it and punched the guy, jumping over the counter. I was quick after him and was able to get him to calm down enough to stop him from killing the guy. "Edward, just stop." I turned to the guy, "Give me keys to a room," I said holding out my hand.

The guy sneered, straightened his tie again, and slicked back his hair once more.

"Now, or I won't hold him back," I said. My hand was still on Edward's chest, keeping a little distance between him and the guy.

"I wasn't going to proposition you," he said as he got the key. "My dance partner for the night is sick. I needed a replacement."

"Oh," I said surprised. "I'm not very good at dancing, unfortunately. Your toes are probably safer."

His eyes darted to Edward and he gave me a tight smile then nodded, dismissing us with our keys.

"See, you totally overreacted that time," I said glaring at Edward.

He pouted and rubbed his sore arm. "Whatever, just let's get the guys inside and get cleaned up," he muttered.

Was this man ever going to learn to work through a situation without just killing whoever was standing in the way of what he wanted? I surely hoped so, but somehow doubted it.

I went back to the front desk after getting all the men settled. Edward was in the bathroom and James was looking at me in his creepy way so I figured now was just as good a time as any to slip out.

"Excuse me," I said catching the guy by surprise. I was sure he didn't think he would be seeing me again anytime soon, especially not alone. "I'm in need of a first-aid kit. Do you know where I can get one?"

"Are you hurt, _senora_?" he asked me, eyeing me worried.

"No, but we did run into some bandits." It wasn't a lie; we had run into them yesterday. "Do you know where I could get something to clean cuts and some bandages?"

He looked at me right in the eye to see if I was telling the truth. "_Senora_, if you're in trouble, just tell me. I'll get you some help." In that moment, he reminded me so much of my dad, Charlie.

I couldn't help but smile wistfully at him. "Thank you for asking, but I'm safe with him."

"Are you sure?" he asked again and I nodded yes.

He tapped the top of the desk. "Alright, I have a kit you can use."

I pulled out the money we had pulled from the wallets and gave him about half. I had no idea how much it actually was, but he went to give it back to me. "At least take it for the room. I'm sorry I couldn't be your dance partner." He actually seemed like a really nice guy.

"If you're sure you won't get in trouble with your husband."

"No, it's fine."

"_Gracias_, _senora_," he said passing me the first-aid kit.

I had just stepped out of the office when I saw Edward step outside of the room, looking frantic. "Hey," I called to him and held up the first-aid kit so he could see what I was doing.

The stern look stayed on his face. "Don't fucking take off without telling me. How am I supposed to protect you if you keep running off?"

"I don't keep running off," I said ignoring his attitude, just walking past him. "I was getting a first-aid kit so I could clean you up," I sassed and poked him in his arm below his wound.

He was looking at me like he was confused. I got to the door and turned to see him looking at me, still not moving.

"Well, are you coming? Because I'd rather not be in there with James when you're not around." He started over to me. "I know I'm supposed to be all accepting and all, but he still give me the creeps."

Edward smirked at me. "That's because he wants to rape you. It's normal to feel that way, just don't be mean to him."

"Right, be nice to the rapist. Why don't they teach you this in school?"

He raised an eyebrow at me as he opened the door. "What's gotten into you?"

I shook my head at him, "Nothing, let's just get you fixed up."

I spent the rest of the evening playing nurse to all the guys. When I was working on James's hand, he kept trying to touch me with his other one. He would slide it up my leg and I would tell him to stop and Edward would glare at him. He wouldn't take his hand off me, but would wait until he could slide it up my leg a little more. "Come on, baby; let me touch you, please?" he begged.

"Edward," I said not even looking up from the hand I was working on.

I heard a gun cock. "Move your hand now," Edward said coolly. We both knew Edward did not have any problem with blowing James away.

I felt James shudder and pull his hand back off my thigh. I took a moment to look up at him and smile. "Thank you, James. Just hang on, I'm almost done here and then you can go play with yourself in the bathroom."

Emmett started laughing and I looked over at him confused.

Jasper punched his arm, "Dude, she was trying to be nice to him," he scolded but was fighting back a laugh.

I shook my head at them. I took a deep breath, doing my damnedest to be nice to the rapist for Edward. "Don't mind them; you use your hand to take care of that libido of yours. You know they would be doing the same," I said glaring at them.

"You can help me," James said giving me some sad puppy dog eyes.

The gun went off, the bullet hitting the floor right next to his foot. When I turned my head to see if it had hit him, I saw James's hand hovering dangerously close to me again. He lifted it away slowly, holding it up in the air and looked over at Edward.

"There won't be another warning shot. You're done with him, baby; come on over here, I think we should take a walk."

We stepped out into the hot night air and I wondered why we were leaving the tiny air conditioned room.

"Change of plans, don't be nice to James. You were right, he isn't safe. I'm keeping you with me from now on. Did you want to shower?" he asked me not implying anything, but I assumed something was implied.

"Yeah, I don't feel all that comfortable stripping down with all those guys on the other side of the door."

He smirked at me. "Would you feel better if I was in there with you?"

Surprisingly, yes, I would feel better if he was there. I knew he wouldn't let anyone touch me. I bumped him with my hip and he let out a laugh. "How'd you know?" I asked smiling.

He shook his head, "You're one messed up girl, Bella, I don't know why you're the way you are, but I hope you don't change," he said dropping his arm around my shoulder and leading me back into the room. I noticed James was missing and the others said he was in the bathroom. Great, he took my advice. YUCK! I wished I had gotten to shower first.

A/N thanks for reading please review


	10. Chapter 10

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 10 Trucking along

Edward pulled me down on one of the double beds, tucking me into his side. Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the other one. It looked like we had interrupted a discussion of some kind. I was right because once Edward was settled, Emmett caught his attention. "Yo, boss, what are we going to do now without Demetri?"

"Yeah, he was the one that was supposed to get us some cash, and get us all set up," Jasper added.

Edward had his chin resting on my head and was tracing lazy circles on my arm. "Give me some time, boys, I'll work it out. I always do," he said and they just nodded and lay back on the bed, kicking up their feet to get some rest.

James came out of the bathroom looking a little more satiated, thank heavens.

"You have the couch tonight," Emmett told him. James flipped him off and Emmett, childish as always, said, "You wish." The creepy thing was he probably did.

James moved to lie down on the sofa under the window. He froze as he looked out of it. "Boss, there's someone messing with the truck."

"Stay here," Edward said and the boys all got up, taking their guns. Edward opened the door and picked off two of the guys with his gun before they were able to take cover. There were a few shot fired back, but the thick adobe walls protected us.

"That's not your truck, _senor_," a man yelled.

Edward answered back. "I have a gun that says it is." He shot again and I heard some shouting. He'd hit another guy.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" another guy shouted back at him.

"Neither do you!" Emmett said and took another shot. "Truck's kind of small to hide behind, isn't it. Why don't you just step out and let us kill you. This will go a lot faster."

A big armored car pulled up and the remaining guys ran and jumped into it. The back window rolled down and Edward shot and killed the two men in the back seat without flinching.

"I think they wanted to tell you something," Jasper said.

"I didn't want to listen," Edward said and walked back into the room. "Baby, what are you doing so damn close to the window?"

"Watching," I said.

He shook his head at me. "No more watching. Now get in the shower," he said ordering me like a child. I could tell he was in a bad mood now so I just did as he said. He followed me and locked the door behind us. I started stripping down and was surprised he was not doing the same.

"Aren't you getting in with me?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "Don't want to get my bandages wet," he said pointing to his arm and then his leg.

I let out a huff and he smiled. He pulled me over and kissed me softly. It seemed like an odd reaction from him. His smile was so sweet. It didn't seem to fit him, at least not what I knew of him. Edward Cullen was definitely a killer, but sometimes, he would smile and look at me like a good man would, so kind and sincere.

I really didn't understand him.

It was our third day in the hotel room. I could tell the guys were getting antsy. Edward had sent them out last night to keep an eye on James. He had been climbing the walls. I wondered if we could get him some medicine like he was on in prison. When the guys were gone, Edward pinned me to the bed. I wanted to talk to him in private, so I freaked him out by tickling him.

His reaction was hilarious. He flew off the bed and pulled off his shirt, looking at his side. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

I laughed and waved at him to come back on the bed. "Come here, I'll show you."

"I don't think so."

"I was just tickling you, Edward," I confessed.

"That's tickling? Why the hell do people like it?"

"Haven't you ever been tickled?" I asked. Surely his parents would have tickled him at some point.

"No, why the hell would someone tickle me? Why did you tickle me?" he accused and I rolled my eyes.

"It's called being playful, Edward, you should try it sometime."

"You want me to tickle you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can try, but be forewarned, I'll tickle back."

"You just stay over there," he said sternly and sat on the other bed.

I did my best to hold back my laughter. Big bad Edward couldn't handle being tickled.

"Fine," I said with a teasing smirk, letting him know if he came near me, he would get it again. "Hey, Edward, have you given any thought to getting James some medicine again?"

"Yeah, the fucker is useless without it. The bastard is smooth, he can usually get anything he wants just by talking, but right now all he wants is pussy and that does us no good."

"Does he know what he was on?"

"Probably, we just have to ask him. I might end up having to make the fucker take it, but that shouldn't be a problem."

I patted the bed so he would come back over. He did so cautiously. I was done talking and was ready for some good attention.

The phone rang early the last morning we were in the hotel. We all looked at it, not sure what the hell was up. Edward finally picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Who do you work for?" the voice demanded loudly. I could hear it easily from my place next to him.

"Who is this?"

"The owner of the truck and I have a missile launcher trained on you so don't even think of trying to take it back. Now, tell me, who do I kill, you or your boss? Who do you work for?"

"We don't work for anyone. We were just passing through and jacked the truck from a group of dickheads."

There was a bunch of talking and yelling back and forth.

"I don't believe you! Who do you work for?"

"Look, fucker, we just got into town. Take the damn truck if you want it, we'll just get another one. That one got blown to shit anyway."

There was some yelling and fighting again in Spanish and finally the voice said, "The boss wants to meet you."

"Well, I don't want to meet him. Fucker is taking my truck," Edward said.

We heard some laughing. "I'm sending a man; you will follow them in the truck. I want to meet you."

"Why?"

"I think I can use you."

"We don't come cheap," Edward said.

"Good help never does," he said and hung up.

An hour later, a guy in an armored car honked the horn. Edward had not said whether or not they were going, but he nodded for the men to go out to the truck. "You're staying here," he said.

"What?"

"These guys are dangerous. I ain't risking you, I told you I would protect you and that's what I'm doing." He dumped the sack of wallets on the bed. "Use what you need until we get back."

It didn't escape my notice that a few more wallets had been added to the pile.

"Edward…"

He cut me off, cupping my cheek, "This is not a request, you're staying here. I'll be back."

I took a deep breath. "Be careful," I begged and he smiled at me.

"I don't need to be." And with that, he kissed my lips and left me behind.

A/N thanks for reading please review


	11. Chapter 11

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 11 Waiting….

The second day of being alone, I went down to the office. The same guy was there and smiled when I walked in. "How is your stay, _Senora_?"

"It's good. Um, it looks like I'll need to stay longer." I looked down at the little money I had. "How many more days can this get me?"

"_Senora_, are you alright?"

I had been a mess since Edward had left me. I didn't miss the other guys, but I definitely missed him.

"He left with some guys in an armored car, he said he would come back to me but he hasn't," I whimpered.

"Oh, _senora_," he said walking over and hugging me. "I think I know who you're talking about. Those are very bad men, _meja_, you should get to the embassy and get some help for them."

"Edward said he would be fine. I have to believe he'll be fine. He'll come back," I said sniffling.

He frowned. "They're wanted men aren't they?" he finally asked and I nodded my head yes.

He squeezed my hand. "Do you really want to wait for him?"

I nodded yes.

"Can we make a deal?"

I looked up at him hopeful.

"You clean the rooms and watch the desk in the mornings and you can stay here and I'll pay you enough so you can eat as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, but here's the catch, you can only wait for a month, then I take you to the embassy and you go home. I have a feeling you're not wanted, correct?"

"No, I'm not."

He smiled at me. "So, do we have a deal?"

I didn't really have a choice and I did truly hope that Edward would be back by then.

Turned out _Senor_ Marquez, or Julio as I called him, was a pushover. He was a very kind single gentleman. He had lost his wife and first child in childbirth. His father had pulled him out of the bottle and pushed him to manage this motel. He chose it because of its quiet location. At least it was quiet until Edward and his gang came along.

Of course, now it was back to being completely silent again. I mostly only had to dust the other rooms and clean my room. I learned Julio lived in a little house behind the motel. We only had four customers that first month. Yes, I said first month. Like I said, Julio was a pushover, and when I begged him to let me stay a little longer, he said I could. He confessed that he would probably feel lonely without me to annoy him. Apparently, my 'American ways' were considered abrasive.

We had nothing better to do, so he taught me to speak Spanish. By the end of the third month, I was getting pretty good at it. I couldn't talk as fast as the locals, but I could understand them even when they talked in what seemed like fast forward.

By the end of the third month, everything changed. It had become abundantly clear that I was pregnant with Edward's baby. When I finally confessed this to Julio, he freaked out and wanted me to go to the embassy immediately. The health care here was not as good as back home and he feared losing me like he had lost his wife.

One more month, I begged. He finally conceded and I prayed that Edward would come back for me. I was starting to lose hope. He had disappeared, never to return, and his baby was the only proof I had that he was ever here.

It was the second week of the fourth month that I was working the desk when I heard a car pull up. I straightened the front desk, but no one came in. I wondered if they didn't see the office sign, but then I heard footsteps storming toward the front desk. I considered hiding, but hoped whoever it was wouldn't hurt me.

When the door finally flew open, my heart stopped. His eyes locked with mine with a look of confusion and relief. He was back, Edward was finally back.

He hopped the desk like it wasn't even there and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe. "You're here," he whispered, "You're really here."

"You told me you would come back."

He looked down at me confused and smiled. "I did."

"I was worried," I said touching his cheek. He had a new scar there that was rather long.

"I told you there was no need to be."

"Well, that isn't going to stop me from worrying about you. You live a bit of a dangerous life, Edward Cullen."

He let out a tight laugh. "I suppose I do."

"Bella," Julio started but stopped in his tracks when he saw Edward.

Edward glared at Julio, but I punched him. "Be nice, Julio's the only reason I was able to stay here."

"You're lucky I didn't ship her off to the nearest embassy," Julio told him like he was scolding him, "Especially when we found out you got her pregnant."

Edward jumped back from me and looked at my stomach and then my face. "You're pregnant?"

"What, you thought you were infertile or something?" I asked.

He rubbed his face. "Well, no, but…" He just looked at my stomach as if it might attack him. I burst into tears upset.

"What? What happened? Does it hurt?" Edward asked frantic and completely at a loss.

"You don't want me because I'm pregnant," I sobbed. "I waited so long and now you don't want me!"

"Hey, hey, I didn't say that," he said holding up his hands like he was afraid to touch me. "Do something, man!" he finally shouted at Julio.

Julio let out a huff and hugged me. "There, there, _meja_, it's alright, he's just shocked."

I looked up at Edward who was still looking at me like he was scared to touch me. "Do you still want me?" I asked.

Edward shrugged and I burst out crying harder.

"Dude, man, what's the hold up? She's either here or she's not," I heard Emmett say and then he opened the door. "Well, are you bringing her back or not?"

I cried even harder because I was afraid he wouldn't.

"She's pregnant," Edward said and pointed at me.

"What, this fucker knocked her up while you were away?" he asked.

"No," Julio said glaring at him, "She was pregnant by him," he pointed at Edward.

"Oh, shit, man," Emmett said and started laughing. "That's awesome, congratulations," he said and slapped Edward on the back.

Edward turned and glared at him.

"What, isn't this a good thing? I mean you like her, right?" Emmett asked.

"Do you think it's safe to raise a family in our line of work?" Edward snapped.

Emmett shrugged. "Juan had a family."

"Yeah, and we killed them," he said in a duh voice.

"Well, we won't get killed," Emmett said and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck," Edward said rubbing his face. He looked me up and down and frowned. I really didn't have much and had lived rather poorly as I waited for him. He, in contrast, was dressed very well in a suit and looked amazingly good.

"You can't just leave her here," Emmett said. "We came all this way for her. It's gotta mean something that she waited for you. I mean, you're not that charming or anything."

"Shut up!" Edward said, "I'm thinking." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He started to come closer to me and Julio backed off, letting Edward take my hand. He looked so pained. "I promised to keep you safe."

"I know."

"I was busy trying to make it so I could bring you in safely. I didn't want anyone to touch you," he whispered.

I just smiled and nodded, letting him know I understood.

He took a deep breath. "I want to take you back with me, but I'm not sure what to do with a baby."

I smiled at him. "Just keep me safe and I'll take care of the baby."

He let out a breath. "Okay, I can do that."

I said goodbye to Julio and climbed into the back of the armored car. Jasper was driving and I wondered silently where James was, but I decided not to ask. I probably didn't want to know.

A/N thanks for reading please review.

Question, should I write an outtake of EPOV of the time they are apart?


	12. Chapter 12

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 12 Befuddled

We drove for most of the day. It was late in the evening when we finally pulled up to a large estate.

Some people came rushing out to greet us, opening the doors and taking our coats. "Will you be needing anything tonight?" a guy asked.

"Just get dinner ready. I'm going to get my girl settled first. And make it healthy," Edward shouted after the guy.

He walked into the house like he owned the place and was ordering people around. "Edward, what is this place? Who owns it?"

"Me," he said flatly.

"Hey," Jasper said.

"Well, we do. We took it over. I still don't trust everyone so, you know, just stay close and watch your back."

It was two days later that I noticed a bunch of the servants missing again. All that remained was Mary Alice and Rosalie. Both had a tendency to give me dirty looks. It didn't take long for me to realize that Jasper and Emmett were fond of both of them. It didn't mean they didn't have to cook or clean, but it did mean they got to live. Rosalie seemed even more pissy when she was serving me. Edward snapped and pulled a gun on her. Emmett begged him not to kill her and Edward warned her to watch how she treated me or he would kill her.

After that, only Mary Alice was sent to wait on me. Edward wanted me in bed not doing anything because he was worried about the baby. I told him I was fine, but in the end, I still spent most my day in bed and was only allowed out of it when he was present to keep an eye on me. His overprotectiveness was endearing.

Mary Alice found out that I could understand her when I heard her commenting on the dreadful curtains and how I should at least keep them open for the sun. I looked really pale to her, paler than a white person should.

I asked her to please open them in Spanish and her whole face lit up.

"You speak Spanish?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, Julio taught me to speak it while I waited for Edward to return."

She pouted at me. "Why would you wait for such a man? Were you afraid that he would come after you?"

I smiled and shook my head no.

She gasped. "You truly care for him? How can you care for such a man?"

"There's a softness to him that only I see."

She looked confused for a moment but then smiled. "That's why he's so protective of you. He's not even that protective of his brothers. I see it now that you say so. He does look at you differently."

I smiled, thankful that someone else was able to confirm it. Sometimes I thought it was just my wishful thinking, but to hear Mary Alice say otherwise gave me hope.

Mary Alice and I became close friends after that day and she told me not to mind Rosalie because she was just upset that I didn't have to work to live. I guess things between her and Emmett weren't always peachy, either, but I had seen the way Jasper just melted into a pile of goo when Mary Alice walked into the room. She seemed to love him as well.

My friendship with her made Edward nervous. He almost forbad me from talking to her, but I told him that I would need her help having the baby.

When I said those words, he paled and I wondered if he thought I would stay pregnant forever.

He hadn't touched my belly since he had returned for me. I lay next to him, just over seven months pregnant. He was on the far side of the bed. "Edward," I called to him and he looked over at me worried. "I'm fine," I reassured him, "I was just wondering why you never touch my tummy."

His face screwed up pained. "Because the baby is in there."

"Don't you want to feel it move?" I asked.

He looked at it and frowned. "I don't want to hurt it."

I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. "You won't hurt it. Come, let me have your hand, just relax and I'll hold it in place. You won't hurt me."

He let out a huff and offered me his hand. It didn't escape my notice that it was shaking slightly. The baby was thankfully in a jumpy mood after dinner so Edward would hopefully feel it move.

I put his hand on my stomach, moving it to where the baby was moving and he gasped in surprised. "That was it? That was the baby?" he asked excited and I smiled.

"Yeah, that was the baby."

"Is it mad? Am I squishing it?" He went to pull his hand away.

"No, the baby is just enjoying the energy it got from me eating dinner. It's just jumping around."

"In there?" he asked.

"Yeah, the baby is pretty wiggly, it's fine and happy. You take good care of us."

He looked up at me with something in his eyes that I had never seen before. "I take good care of you?" he asked trying to control his breathing. If I didn't know better, I would think he was fighting tears.

I smiled widely at him. "Yes, of course you do, Edward." I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "You take very good care of us. I don't imagine there's anyone who could care for us as well as you."

"Really?"

I smiled so widely, "I don't know why you would think otherwise, Edward. It's obvious to anyone who can see that you take wonderful care of us."

He rested his head on my shoulder and hugged me lightly. He was always so gentle anytime he came near me, as if he was afraid I would break.

I felt such relief being in his arms that the words I had been thinking for a while finally slipped out. "I love you, Edward."

He sat back and looked at me befuddled. "How can you...?" he started and I cut him off with my lips.

When I pulled away, I smiled at him. "I'm a woman, it's my prerogative to love who I want, and I want to love you. I do, Edward, my wonderful caretaker, my soft, gentle, giving lover, my protector, father of my child. How could I not love you?"

He looked so pained, blinking back some tears and nodded his head in acceptance and smiled. I didn't expect him to say it back, but I knew somehow, somewhere, he felt the same way about me. He just needed time to process what I had said.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	13. Chapter 13

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 13 Visitor

Edward was distant for the next few days. I thought maybe he was upset with me and I ignored his order to stay in my room and went looking for him.

Rosalie found me up and sneered at me. She knew I wasn't supposed to be wandering around and told me where Edward was so I would get in trouble. I found him in his office talking on the phone. When his door opened, his gun raised immediately, but as soon as his eyes landed on me, he quickly set it down and paled a little.

"Yes, yes, it should be ready to harvest. It looks good and we've taken care of it as promised. You're free to send them to harvest, but be forewarned; if they come near the house, I'll kill them."

I took a seat across from him and watched as he pulled on his hair. "No, I don't want to distribute, just consider us another farmer. You're buying the crop and selling it, we just grow it," he said and looked up at me nervously. "Very well, goodbye," he said hanging up. He put his gun away and looked up at me again. "What are you doing up?"

"I missed you," I whined. It was true; this pregnancy had made me so moody and dependant on him it was sickening. I got up and walked around his desk and sat on his lap, surprising him. He wrapped one arm around my back and settled his hand on my leg, being careful not to touch the baby.

"You need your rest."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid, can we go for a walk? Mary Alice said there are new baby chicks in the hen house."

He looked up at me confused. "You want me to take you for a walk?"

"Yes, please."

He rubbed his face and then helped me up off his lap. We walked out to the hen house and I excitedly watched the chicks run around right under their momma's feet. "Aren't they so cute, Edward?" I squealed but he didn't comment. He was forever on guard. I went to take a few steps closer when a rooster came charging at me. Edward went to shoot it, but I push his hand so he would miss.

"What did you do that for?" he asked angry

"He was just protecting his family, Edward. You can't blame him for that. You would do the same if anyone came near me and the baby."

He pouted. "Fine, but I don't want you out by the chickens anymore," he grumped.

It turned out I was staying on a working farm and it was early spring, so there were baby animals everywhere. I excitedly dragged him all over and he was sure I was off my rocker, but I caught him smiling at me a time or two.

After that day, he made sure to stay close to me and take me for little walks so I didn't try sneaking out on my own. The baby animals were growing fast and so was I. I was in my last month and we were walking around when everything changed.

I didn't hear the gun cock, but Edward did and quickly grabbed me, pushing me behind the barn and pulled out his. Ever disobedient, I peeked around the corner and was stunned by what I saw.

My father.

Edward had his gun trained on him and I pushed his arm to stop him at the last moment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Edward yelled at me and I stepped out into the open. "Bella, get back here."

"No, I'm safe, Daddy won't shoot me. Put your gun down, Dad."

"Honey, are you okay, are you hurt?"

"No, Daddy, please put your gun down. I don't want you hurt."

"I came as fast as I could, I promise. It was hard to track you down," my dad cried to me. I hurried over to his arms, making him drop his weapon.

"Edward, it's safe to come out, I want you to meet my dad, please don't kill him."

"Edward?" my father asked and I smiled at him. "Isn't he one of the guys that kidnapped you?"

I shook my head no, but as Edward came into view, my dad's brow furrowed. "He is, Bella, he's a killer."

"I know, Daddy, but I love him."

"What? NO! It's Stockholm syndrome, Bella!"

"NO, Daddy, it isn't. He released me twice, but I couldn't leave him. Please try to understand."

"You love a killer? Bella, do you know how many people he's killed?"

"A lot, I know, but it's been less since I've been here."

He shook his head, "You can't stay here."

"You're not taking her," Edward finally spoke. "She wants to stay with me. I'll not let you take her."

"And what, leave her here with you? A killer turned drug lord?" my father snapped.

"Daddy, stop it. I'm fine, I'm happy. Please, just go if you can't handle the truth."

"The truth is you brainwashed her," he accused Edward.

"No, he didn't! Damn it, Daddy, can't you see you're wrong? You need to accept this or he'll kill you," I growled. "I know he won't let you take me and I don't want to go. We're a family, Daddy, we're having a baby."

My father looked at me pained.

"I'm excited to be having his baby, we're excited," I said lacing my fingers through Edward's.

My father shook his head, "I don't know you anymore."

"You never did," I whispered. "I'm happy, Daddy, why can't you be happy for me?"

"He's a killer, Bella!"

"He's my protector," I countered. My father shook his head. "He's never hurt me, Daddy. Please."

"How can I believe you with him hovering over you like that?"

"Because I want him here," I said and pulled Edward closer to me. "I want him with me. Weren't you watching us before you came after him? Didn't you see me smiling as we went for our walk? I'm happy, Daddy. Why can't you see that?"

My father looked up at me pained. "He doesn't…he never..." he swallowed hard, "He never hurt you?" my father asked.

"No, Daddy, he's done nothing but protect me. I'm safe with him," I said and smiled up at Edward and squeezed his hand in mine. I think my father was finally starting to accept my decision. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked.

My father looked up at Edward and then nodded his head yes.

I couldn't help but bounce in excitement. I wanted to run off and tell Mary Alice we would be having a guest, but I was nervous about leaving my father and Edward alone. I was pretty sure they both wanted to kill each other.

"You two be nice. I'll never forgive you if you start trying to kill each other again," I said. My father frowned but I kissed his cheek and then pulled Edward down to my lips. "Please, for me?" I asked and he kissed me lightly.

"For you," he said.

I knew my answering smile was brilliant because my father seemed to let out a breath.

I turned to the house, shouting as I hurried as fast as I could, "Mary Alice, Mary Alice, we have company!"

She came running out and caught me in her arms. "Settle down before you shout that baby right out of you."

"My father has come for a visit," I announced excitedly and she looked behind me to see the men coming toward the house.

"Edward, you need to settle your girl down before we have a baby instead of a dinner," Mary Alice told him as he approached.

Edward wrapped his arms around me. "She's right. I'm glad you're happy, but please, for our little one," he kissed my cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at them and grabbed my father's hand. "Come, let me show you the house."

"I have some work to do," Edward said. He looked sternly at my father. "I'm trusting you with her. Don't think I won't hesitate to kill you if you upset her."

"Edward," I chastened but he held his glare. He finally looked down at me. "I just worry about you two."

"I know, I'll be fine," I said and kissed his lips lightly.

He nodded and then headed to his office.

A/N Thanks for reading please review.


	14. Chapter 14

SM owns it, dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

Chapter 14 Who's your doctor?

I showed my father around the house and introduced him to Mary Alice and Jasper. Emmett was off handling something and, well, I didn't really want to introduce him to Rosalie.

Dinner was painfully silent. I sat next to Edward and my father sat next to me as we ate. I spoke of the animals and all the new little additions we were having.

My father asked when I was due to have the baby.

"Soon," was my answer.

"When is your due date?" he asked.

Truth was I wasn't really sure. I just sort of counted out nine months on a calendar and figured I would have the baby then. "The end of this month sometime."

I could tell my father was getting frustrated when he asked who my doctor was.

I frowned and looked over at Edward worried. I didn't want him to get upset with all these questions that sounded so vindictive.

"I don't have a doctor, Daddy. They're hard to come by in this area," I said trying to make excuses for why I hadn't seen one. I knew I should have, but really, I couldn't. I didn't have any real documentation and I didn't want to get deported. I wanted to stay with Edward.

"You don't have a doctor!" he shouted and Edward stood up. I grabbed his forearm to settle him. My father pushed away from the table and paced. "You haven't told him, have you? I suspect he wouldn't have you here if he really cared for you and knew the truth."

"Daddy," I wanted him to stop. I had heard the story before, but I didn't want to hear it now.

"No, Isabella, he needs to know what he's asking of you. He needs to know the danger."

"Danger?" Edward asked and looked at me pained.

I shook my head no, I was not my mother. I might not have the same issues.

"The baby has a placenta…" my father started.

"No," I cried wanting him to stop.

"Most of the time, they form normally, and they release properly after the birth of the child."

"Daddy, please," I begged.

"It's hereditary, Isabella! You need to be seen now to see if you're alright, to see if you and the baby will even survive!"

"Survive?" Edward asked choking with worry.

"Her grandmother died giving birth to her Uncle, who also died. Her mother died from hemorrhaging a week after having Isabella. We thought we were lucky, we thought she would live. We were wrong. Isabella needs to see a doctor now."

"Bella, is this true?" Edward asked sounding so pained.

I nodded sadly. "I could be fine. I take after my father more than my mother," I said hoping that he wouldn't send me away.

He rested his head on my forehead. "You need to go home with your father," he whispered cupping my cheek and I sobbed hard, hugging him and kissing him harder.

"I don't want to go," I begged.

"My first job is to protect you, my Bella, and so that's what I'm doing."

The next morning in a huff of tears, I left with my father to go home. We crossed the border fairly easily, as he had spoken with the Mexican government about trying to find me. What surprised me was their unwillingness to extradite Edward and his two friends. When Edward took over the plantation, he had destroyed one of the most dangerous and violent drug lords in Mexico. Then surprising to us all, when Edward took over, he was very quiet and unassuming when it came to being a drug lord. He didn't extort from the locals or cause any grief. He didn't do any of the stuff the last drug lord had done. Turned out the Mexican government actually liked Edward Cullen. He had a way of keeping the peace in his little corner of drug land. They had no intention of giving him up so another gang could sweep in and cause chaos again. I tried to let the knowledge that Edward was safe in Mexico soothe me. The problem was that I was afraid I would never be able to find him again.

I knew I would do my best to make my way back to him.

I sat on the table waiting for my doctor to come in with the ultrasound machine. My father barely let me stop for a shower before taking me straight in.

Esme Platt was my OB/GYN. She looked over my medical history and frowned. "Why haven't you been in sooner, dear?"

"I was in Mexico."

"Mexico? Doing what?"

I didn't answer. She let out a breath and told me to lay back. I did as I was asked and she quickly got to work, moving the wand around my tummy. She seemed to frown a lot and it was making me rather nervous. "You seem to be measuring small. I'm going to look at the placentas again."

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"Just give me a minute. I need to look at a few more things," she said punching a bunch of buttons. She moved the wand to my far side and asked me to shift so she could get a look at something. She was really starting to make me nervous.

"Well, Isabella, I think that at this point, the blood flow to the little girl is just going to continue to slowly constrict as it already has been. She's small, but it looks like she's developed all her vital organs. As for the boy, he seems to be fine. I worry that his placenta is very close to your kidneys. It seems to have grown into the uterine wall, but it has not gone through it yet. We need to deliver the babies before that happens."

"Babies?" I asked confused.

"Yes, your due date is tomorrow, but I think because of the small size of the children that they have not really triggered any labor pains yet which is unusual. I think it best to do a C-section in the morning."

I sat stunned in shock. She frowned at me. "Isabella, it's important for your daughter's health. See this," she said pulling up the screen, "Your daughter's placenta has lapped over your son's, only it isn't doing as well and to compensate, your son's placenta has become aggressive and is burrowing deeper into the uterus. Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't gone all the way through yet. I'm sure you're aware that if that happens, there's an eighty percent chance that both you and the babies will die."

I swallowed hard.

"Is there someone in the waiting room you would like me to get?" she asked.

I nodded yes.

She brought my father back and told him what was going on. He squeezed my hand and took me to the hospital. I was having my babies in the morning and they wanted to keep a close eye on them and me. They were giving me steroids to aid in the development of my daughter's lungs. They thought she would be okay, but better safe than sorry Dr. Platt had said and I agreed with her.

My daughter, Marie, named after my grandmother, was born weighing only three pounds, but Dr. Platt assured me that for a twin, she was fine. My son, Edward, was five pounds and seemed to be in good health. It took the doctor an extra half hour and a blood transfusion to get me put back together. Removing the placentas was difficult, but because she had done a C-section, she was able to closely inspect the uterus to be sure she didn't miss anything that would cause me to hemorrhage. She gave me the IUD I requested and I was released with my children three days later.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	15. Chapter 15

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it. I just write it.

Chapter 15 Going home

After my six week checkup, all hell broke loose. Once I was deemed healthy, an investigation ensued. It was speculated that the breakout was planned, and I had to admit that I thought at times that it was as well, but it didn't make a lot of sense. It wasn't like they could have predicted Mike's speeding or the weather causing strong crosswinds. I pointed this out and they still grasped at straws, trying to pin things on me. My father was furious and protective. They were trying to find ways to pull up charges against me, but other than stopping the men from being blown up in the van, they really had nothing on me. I hadn't followed protocol, but there really was no protocol other than to evacuate the van if it caught fire. That was pretty much a duh sentiment.

In the end, I started pointing the fingers at the fools that had loaded the van with a gang that worked together. I pointed out that they should have been separated a long time ago, not carted off together so they could plan things with their silent looks.

Little Marie finally crossed the seven pound threshold at three months old. Edward was a whopping fourteen pounds, twice her size. He was definitely a good eater where as she took more coaxing. The pediatrician promised that she was progressing nicely as well and that I shouldn't worry.

At six month, the kids were already starting to register normally on the scale. Well, EJ was a bit big and Marie a bit small, but still, for their age range, they were on the charts and progressing nicely.

I'd had finally had enough of Detective Aro Volturi's investigation. He was pissed that four of the most wanted men in the country had escaped on my watch and he wanted me to go down for it. I was making him look bad and it had turned personal. I came home that night frustrated and angry. Aro had said he would not relent, and he would continue coming after me until I cracked. He would find out how I had planned their escape and I worried that he would go as far as to manufacture evidence. I knew he would never believe me innocent if he found out that the father of my children was Edward Cullen himself. I wanted to go home. I wanted to go back to Edward.

Aro seemed to be trying to drum up more media attention and rally public support against me, and in the end I knew it wouldn't be safe to stay here much longer. The guys had killed too many people and left too many upset families behind to protest and seek a scapegoat.

The children were a year old when I took them in for their last round of shots. I told the doctor we would be traveling to Mexico and to please immunize them accordingly. My father wasn't happy when he saw me packing up, but he was not immune to the likes of Aro. He could see that Aro was on a witch hunt, chasing me away. I knew my father would not stop me.

I wanted to cross the border silently in the night. I took my car all the way down to Eagle Pass in Texas. I spent one night on the U.S. side and then gassed up and filled two gas cans with gas, putting them in the trunk. I didn't plan on stopping until I got to Julio's motel. I was sure I would be safe once I got there.

I drove fast and only stopped when I was sure no one else was around. I only had to stop once before I got to the motel and was relieved when I saw it come into sight. I picked up my kids and walked to the front office, expecting to find Julio there, but was shocked to find none other than Emmett McCarty at the desk.

"Well damn, took you long enough. I'm sure Julio will be happy to get us the fuck out of his hair," he said.

Julio came out of the back office and looked up at me with a smile. "Bella," he said clapping his hands and then kissing my kids on the head. "You had two babies," he said excitedly.

"Yes, I did."

"Enough chit chat, you know Edward's been jumping out of his skin since she left," Emmett said frowning at Julio.

"He hasn't mistreated you I hope," I asked.

Julio shook his head no. "He just wanted to make sure there was someone here to take you back. They work for free so who am I to complain?" he said with a shrug.

I leaned in so he could hug me. My arms were still full of babies and Emmett couldn't stop from smiling as he strapped the two car seats into the back of the armored car.

When we came up the driveway, Edward was walking out onto the porch with his arms crossed. He looked pissed and I was worried that he wouldn't be happy to see me.

"What are you doing back? You're supposed to be watching Julio's place," Edward snapped at Emmett.

I pushed open the back door and climbed out and Edward froze in shock. He stared for a moment and then walked toward me slowly, like I was a mirage. "Bella?" he said softly.

That was all it took for me to run and jump into this arms. "I missed you," I said and kissed him.

Our kiss was interrupted by the fussing of my daughter and my son calling, "Mamamamamama."

"Come meet your, babies," I said pulling him to the car.

"Babies?" he asked. "You didn't look big enough to have more than one."

"I know. They weren't doing so well. It was good that you sent me away. I don't think we would have made it otherwise."

He looked at me worried.

"I'm on birth control now, though, so we should be fine," I said smiling up at him. He nodded and looked at our little family. I unbuckled little Edward and he climbed into the front seat and pulled himself to standing, holding the steering wheel and causing Edward to laugh. "That's Edward Junior, or EJ, and this is little Marie. I named her after my grandmother. She's a fighter. She was only three pounds when she was born. EJ was five pounds; both put up a good fight and are doing great now," I said turning to pass him Marie so I could take EJ.

He looked terrified and stepped back, "I don't want to hurt her," he said panicked.

I frowned. "Edward, you won't. Just be gentle," I said and rested little Marie on his shoulder and moved his hand to support her bum. She was only eighteen pounds at a year old, but that was great for her. EJ, on the other hand, was twenty-five pounds and quite the busy body, where Marie was content to just watch her brother get into trouble.

Edward stood stiffly with his daughter who seemed rather interested in his face. Unfortunately for him, his face was attached to his head, which was right next to his daughter and he didn't know how to get away from her and ended up with a little hand on his nose and no way to extract it because he didn't want to hurt or upset her.

I turned around and saw the predicament he was in and couldn't help but laugh. Marie heard me laughing and released his nose to see what was going on. "Emmett, you take her," Edward said, but Emmett shook his head no laughing and ran away from him, leaving Edward to grumble. Of course, his sour mood hurt little Marie's feelings, causing her to cry and Edward to freak out, sure he had broken her somehow.

I scooped my girl onto my other hip and kissed her little head as Edward promised her ponies and a plane if she would just be happy. "You're going to need some practice, but I think you're going to be a great daddy," I told him kissing his squished nose.

He let out an exasperated breath, but put his arm around me and kissed my head as we walked into the house. Edward Cullen may have been a killer, and some may have considered him the devil, but I had walked the path with him. I had seen the worry in his eyes. Edward Cullen was a good man deep down, and a good father. He had just gotten lost on the devil's path, until I walked down it to find him and bring him home.

The End

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**NOT BETA'D Lord have mercy on the English majors that wade through my mess. **

**NOW BETA'D Thank the Lord and Dollybigmomma who is back from her vacation!**

**SM owns it.**

**The Devil's Path **

**Edward's POV**

**This is Outtake 1**

**The history of the Devil**

After the phone conversation with the people wanting the truck, I knew they wouldn't relent. I knew they would force us to come, plus our ammo was nothing against a missile launcher. I wouldn't risk Bella like that. I didn't know what it was about that girl, but she had to be nuts. She had seen my hands kill, but still she let me touch her, and not only touch her, but she enjoyed my touch. I noticed it several times when she would lean into me or reach out to me and I couldn't understand why. I first thought it was for protection, but she was a bit sassy at times. I had a feeling that if James really went after her that he would be sorry in the end and not just because I would kill him slowly.

Bella was right, that bastard needed to be back on his meds. He promised that he would be able to hold it together off of them, but he had proven otherwise. He was no longer useful which really pissed me off because I could really use the fucker now that that Demetri was gone. Our source of money had died. The guys asked me about it and I told them I would figure it out. I would, it just might not be as extravagant as we had originally planned. No private islands with private whores for my boys. I think they knew that I would do my best to keep them well taken care of. I always had.

I remembered Emmett's devastation when we knocked over that liquor store uptown. We only came away with one hundred forty-six dollars. It didn't dawn on us at the time that the rich fuckers all paid with credit cards. I told him it would be fine, that we would help him get the rent for his dad's place another way. We robbed three more convenient stores before we were finally able to get the five hundred dollars he needed for his rent. Of course, the fucker just blew it on booze and Emmett ended up hiding out in Jasper's room after that. Jasper's mom was always too high to give a fuck anyway if Emmett was there. It was all probably for the best in the end.

Bella looked up at me worried. It was so strange to see that look on a person's face directed at me. Worry was something that was never done in respect to me, yet here was this crazy girl telling me to be careful. She should have known by now that there was no need to be worried.

We strapped guns to ourselves before we left. We left James the smaller ones. Regardless of his record, James wasn't much of a killer. He liked the fight too much. The sick bastard was a freak.

We drove for a good four hours before we came through the gates of some sort of estate. Just like I thought, we had jacked a drug running truck. A new plan was forming in my head. I looked at Emmett and he smiled at me, then at Jasper. They both knew this would be our new house.

The guys in the car in front of us called to us to get out of the truck. Emmett raised an eyebrow asking now. I hopped out of the truck, checking the surroundings. The guys followed.

"Disarm yourselves," a man ordered.

"No," was my answer.

"Do it or I'll have my men do it for you."

I smiled. "I'd like to see them try."

I heard Emmett laughing and the little freak of a man in front of me started ordering some guys to disarm me. At least that was what I thought. I knew shit when it came to Spanish. Four men came forward; two of them had guns trained on me. I looked back at Emmett and glanced sharply to the man to the right. I knew he would be dead before he had a chance to shoot. I just had to take the guy out to the left and kill the two little grunts in front of me. I made like I was going to give them one of my guns but shot the fucker covering me on the left. I heard Emmett's shot ring out and he took out the fucker right in front of me as the shit face on the other side of him pulled out a knife. I snatched the hand he had it in and slit his own throat with it.

The little dick that ordered them to their deaths was standing there shocked. "As I said, we will not disarm. Now take me to the fucker you call a boss so he can tell me what the hell he wants."

I heard laughing coming from the balcony. I looked up to see some guy dressed in a suit. "Rico, bring them in," he said and turned, going back inside. The little shit in front of us scowled and we followed.

I counted ten guys standing guard with guns. This was doable. When we stepped into the hall their boss was in, I counted a good twenty more men. I guess this was going to take a little more finesse.

"You're causing me trouble," the boss said, but the fucker said it with a smile.

I shrugged. "I've been known to cause trouble," I said looking the picture of ease. You would be amazed at how much more being relaxed freaked out fuckers instead of being pissed.

"You killed some of my men at the north pleasure house, and then you steal a truck and kill some more men, stealing my goods."

"I needed a truck. They were the fuck-ups that stopped for us."

The boss smiled. "Yes, that was their mistake." He walked over to a wet bar and took a drink. "You took out three Jeeps of armed men that I sent to recover my truck. I saw you lost a man and a woman in that fight."

I shrugged. "We picked up a whore, it happens, and he was already injured. If he wasn't, I'm sure he would have held his own."

The boss slammed his glass down a little harder. "You killed five more men when they tracked you to the motel."

"They were stealing my truck. What is this, some fucked up history lesson? Let me cut it short. I kill people. I've killed lots of people and so have my buddies. You get in my way, you're dead. You ask me to do something I don't like, you're dead. I find people don't bother me so much once they're dead."

"Boss," James said smoothly, "Maybe I should see what the hell this guy wants? I think these guys would be pissed if you killed him."

I shrugged. "Knock yourself out."

James stepped forward and smiled his suave smile. "What my angry friend was trying to say is hello, thank you for inviting us to your beautiful estate, and what do we have to do to get a room, a meal, and a pussy?"

Always with the pussy with James. I rolled my eyes and was surprised when the dude started laughing at him.

"I called you here because I'm having some problems with some men in the south trying to encroach on my territory. I've sent a few men down there to take care of them, but none have come back."

I rolled my shoulders. "That's because your fuckers are little midgets. Look at that," I pointed to some little guy no more than five feet tall, "They would just step on him."

"Marco is more deadly than he looks," their boss said and midget cracked his fingers.

I laughed. "Right, I can make him look just dead for you," I said waving the little fucker over. He took a few steps before someone grabbed his shoulder.

I frowned. "If you aren't fucking each other up, then what the hell do you do for entertainment?" I said looking around.

James shook his head at me which pissed me off. I didn't like that there were so many guys in this room with us. I wanted to kill some of them off. "So, you have men to the south causing trouble. What is it you need us to do?" James asked.

"Well, once we've decided if you can stay, then we'll get you boys cleaned up and set up a plan to reinforce our southern border."

"Sounds like a plan. So, have you decided?" James asked and the twenty men started surrounding us.

"You see, we have a tradition…"

"Fuck that shit," I said and nodded to Emmett. It looked like the fucker wanted to jump us into his 'gang.' Dumb ass. Didn't he realize his short little men were just the perfect size for getting their necks snapped? I knew the boys could handle themselves. I held up my hand showing five. That was all we needed to take out, but I think we all knew that we would have to take out a few more for James. I had already snapped two necks when little shit midget jumped on me with a knife. He went for my neck, but I twisted his wrist, snapping it and cutting my own face in the process. The pussy screamed and I dropped him, stomping his throat as I grabbed another guy, snapping the fucker in half. These little shits were so small you could hold them out at arm's length when you killed them and they couldn't touch you.

A few shots were fired into the air and I saw a few guys running from the room. I looked back at my guys. They were all fine. We were surrounded by the dead as usual. The drug boss looked pissed. He was the bastard that started it. I was about to say so when James stepped forward. "So, have we proven we're tough enough?"

The man sneered as he looked down at the dead men, some with knives and guns out. Of course, they didn't live long enough to fire the things.

"Where'd the rest go? I was just getting started," I said laughing. "I told you your little shits were weak."

"Edward," James pleaded with me to shut up. I was so close to just killing this fucker already and taking over. I needed to clean this place out before I could bring Bella here, but he was right. I needed to see how this place worked so I could take it over and run it. This was as close to an island with whores as we were going to get.

"Look, are we in or not?" I asked. "Taking care of your pussies in the south won't be a problem," I said and took a seat.

"You're in," the man growled. The fucker didn't trust me and he shouldn't. I had already decided to kill him the moment he insisted we come.

We followed him to a dining area where there were a lot of chairs; most were empty. He sat at the head of the table and whispered something to a woman who hurried out of the hall.

He invited us to eat. "After dinner, I'll have some of my servant girls show you to your rooms and you can do with them as you wish."

James groaned and grabbed himself. Sick fucker.

Just as he promised, three women showed us to rooms all located next to each other. Jasper got a tiny little dark-haired girl; Emmett got a tall one who bleached her hair. He seemed more interested in her than she was in him. James, of course, was attacking his chick before he even got into the room. When the lady showed me to my door, I turned to her and pointed to James's door. "Go fuck him. The little bitch he has won't last him through the night."

Truth was I didn't want her to touch me. I didn't really like being touched. From a young age, people would cringe when they saw me. They would look for the evil they knew was there. They hid their girls from me and when I would bump into them, they would cry, scared I would rape them. It was in my genes. My father was a rapist, so I figured I was destined to be one, too. After meeting James, I realized I wasn't. James was sick in the head. I was sure my father was, too. I could see the difference between James and myself clearly. He couldn't help himself. I could.

I lay down on the bed after washing my face. I hadn't disarmed because I knew this place was just teaming with people that wanted me dead. My boys knew not to startle me, so I would shoot anyone who disturbed me. It was time for me to get some rest.

A/N - This is the first of a few outtakes. This one gives you a small glimpse into everyone's history and why they are the way they are. Thanks for reading and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

The Devil's Path

Epov Outtake 2 - Striking a deal with the Devil

The next morning, I shot the poor bastard who brought me breakfast. Someone should have warned him not to come into my room. That or someone should have warned me that breakfast was served in bed. Luckily, he dropped the tray face up so I was able to salvage the food.

The drug lord, Juan Hernandez, was getting annoyed with my disregard for his men. I told him they would be fine if they just left me the hell alone. I didn't like people bothering me. Truth was I wanted to snap that arrogant little fucker's neck.

Juan led us to a room with a big table and maps. He was going to show us where his problem was. I didn't doubt that he would be killing us off once it was taken care of. I would if I was him. There was some annoying little shit that kept saying "Go-go" for some reason. Turned out the guy standing next to Juan was named Santiago and the little shit was annoying him on purpose. I caught his glare at the 'go go' fucker and decide if I killed him, no one would mind.

I fired off the shot, not looking away from the map and keeping my attention on Juan. He looked up shocked, but when I glanced at Santiago, he was smiling. I knew that fucker would be on our side now. "Stop with the killing of my men!" Juan shouted.

I narrowed my eyes at him and saw him actually flinch. "The fucker was annoying. I'll kill whoever I want," I said, letting him know the truth. "Now show me again were your problem is."

Juan cleared his throat and stepped forward again and we got back to work. Once the plan was made, we were given a vehicle and more guns. I had never really been a fan of guns, but I knew we would fare better if we were going up against them.

We rolled down the windows and turned up the radio. I didn't know if the Jeep they gave us was bugged, but I thought better safe than sorry. "We're cutting a deal with the guys to the south. We'll take out Juan and renegotiate the territories."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I hoped this didn't take long.

We pulled up to a blockade that was supposed to look like a broken-down car.

I didn't know where Emmett got it, but someone had given the dipshit a grenade. He pulled the pin on it and then turned to me. "Should I throw it?" he asked.

"Throw it, fucker!" we all screamed at him and he lobbed it at the blockade, laughing at us.

I punched him in the head, "The fuckers are live once you pull the pin, asshole! There's no putting it back!"

He looked at the pin in his hand and frowned. "Good to know."

"Dumbass," we heard Jasper say.

Emmett flicked the pin at him.

"Hey, I think I see something moving," James said from the back seat.

Sure enough, there were a couple of people that survived because they were coming out of hiding now, trying to get away from the flames.

"James, see if you can find a live one to lead us to their base. You two are with me clearing the road of any debris," I said with a smirk. They knew that meant killing anything James wasn't touching.

This whole mess seemed too easy as we took out five guys that had survived the blast.

I pushed the blown car out of the way and looked around. "Emmett, help me shove this fucker down the road."

He didn't bother to ask why; he just did as I said. We got it kind of rolling and gave it a good shove. The fucker hit a trip wire just like I suspected and was blown sky high. Emmett and I took cover and the crazy shit was laughing as car parts rained down on us.

"James, get that fucker to give us directions already," I said heading back to our ride. We hopped in and drove down the road with a scowling fucker until we came to a fork. He told me to go one way so I went the other and it pissed him off. I didn't need the fucker leading us into anymore traps.

We finally rolled up to an estate-looking place. Jasper shot the guys at the gates and tossed out our guy, killing him as well, and then we drove up to the house. Several guys had heard the gunfire and came running out with weapons ready.

"What's going on?" a fat white guy yelled. I guess he was the boss of this place.

I opened the door but left the bulletproof glass between us. "We came to talk; your boys aren't that welcoming so we showed ourselves in."

"Who the hell are you?"

"We came to make a deal with you. Juan Hernandez wants your guys dead, but I'm thinking I'd rather kill him," I said.

He yelled at a few guys and they all seemed to scatter in different directions except for one. "This way, _compadres_," he said leading us into the house.

We were led into an office where the big fat white guy was sitting already. "Would you like a drink?" Fat guy said.

"Nah, we got work to do back home if you're in," I said.

He nodded and motioned for me to go on.

"Me and my boys would like to take out Juan. He's an ass and he pisses me off.

"And we like his house," Emmett chimed in.

Jasper actually snickered and Emmett raised his eyebrows at him in question. I glared at them to shut up.

"Look, here's the deal. I'd rather not deal drugs, but I know once we take over, we'll have a shit load of stuff to get rid of."

"Our territory is clearly marked. They've been crossing into our territory…" Fat guy started.

"Look, I ain't really here to talk territory. How 'bout this, you buy the shit from the fields for a fair price and you can sell it all down here. We ain't gonna be selling shit so all the buyers will be coming to find you anyway."

"You don't want to sell?" he asked.

"Nah, look, we just want to retire. Farming can't be that hard. I mean the plants are out there growing already, just send some of your guys up to harvest when it's time and stay the fuck out of our hair and I won't kill ya," I said with a smile.

The fat guy laughed. "What makes you think you can kill me?"

"What makes you think I can't? Look, buddy, I'm taking out Juan either way, do you want the shit or not? I'm sure I can find his little map or whatever and sell it to someone else."

"How did you get mixed up in this? Why do you care?" he asked.

"The bastard stole my truck and then insisted that I come to his place which pissed me off. No one tells me to do anything. He was dead the minute he opened his mouth," I said coldly.

The guy smirked at me. "So you think you can take Juan out?"

"I don't think," I said.

"Fine, we have a deal," he said and wrote down his phone number, "Call me when you've taken over. I don't want to go where we're not welcome."

I smiled taking his card. "Nice doing business with ya," I said and shook his hand, and then I motioned for my guys to come along. We left without incident.

James was surprisingly quiet. I was surprised he wasn't trying to hump the dog as we passed it.

When I looked back at him, he was just staring off into the forest. I didn't like the fucker getting quiet. I didn't know what he was planning. No one was allowed to plan shit but me.

I rolled down the windows and turned the radio up. It was time to talk about taking down Juan.

"We're going to get out and make our way to the estate on foot. James, I want you to roll up the windows and drive this fucker into the main gates with the doors locked."

"What?" he squeaked.

"The windows are bulletproof, you'll be fine." I wasn't going to tell him that I suspected the Jeep was laced with explosives. I was pretty sure Juan would wait until we were back to blow us all up in front of an audience so he could show his lackeys that he was badder than us. Arrogant fuck should have never messed with us.

"We sneak in undetected and when you hear the signal, you rain shit down on the fuckers," I told Jasper and Emmett. They nodded in agreement.

We road in through the front gate and it didn't escape my notice that the guy called the main house as we pulled through. There was a curve in the driveway and me and the guy slid out the back undetected, rolling into the bushes only to run smack dab into some guards. We made quick work of them and I noticed one of them had a fucking huge gun. So the Jeep wasn't rigged, they were just going to blow us up with this. I decided to use it myself.

We ran down the side of the property behind the bushes and I made a mental note to chop the fuckers down so no one could do the same when we were in charge. We slinked back behind the building, taking out a few more guards silently. I guess the majority of the people were in front, ready to watch us die. Ironic, huh? We would be watching them die. I couldn't help but smile, dumb fuckers.

To start off the show, I had made my way to the roof with the big gun. I found the biggest group and shot the giant gun right down into them.

The crazy thing was no one even flinched when I fired the fucker. They were all expecting it. I ended up blowing a huge hole in the driveway, but I figured we could fill it in. Juan, the dick head he was, actually turned to the bushes where we got the big gun and started yelling in Spanish.

It wasn't until my second shot with the monster gun that he realized that it didn't come from the bushes but the roof. Emmett and Jasper had already started raining bullets down on the crowd, but there was so much screaming going on and James had pulled out a gun and started shooting at the crowd that no one had thought to look up. People were dropping like flies, and then I saw a few of them start shooting each other. I noticed Santiago was the leader of that movement and pointed it out to the guys so they wouldn't hit him or the few helping us take over.

James ran the Jeep into a group of people, and after a few moments, everything died down. There were a few people moaning, but my guys were safe on the roof and Santiago's guys stood on the porch, keeping people from running for cover.

"It's all clear, _Mi_ _Amigo_," Santiago shouted and we waved to come down. I stepped out to see him walking over to the Jeep that James was in. I saw his expression change to disgust and saw him lift the gun.

James had just come into view and I knew why Santiago was killing him. When he crashed into the crowd, he had found a girl and was currently raping her in the back seat. I heard the shot fired and James howled screaming. I smiled, and then began laughing because I saw that Santiago had shot the fucker in the nuts. The bullet had gone through, hitting the girl, too, and when James raised up, I shot the girl in the chest, putting her out of her misery.

"I'm sorry, he was annoying," Santiago said and I patted him on the shoulder.

"That he was," I said walking away, leaving James to bleed out. It seemed fitting for the fucker to die like that.

I looked at the mess we had made; the holes in the driveway, the shot-out windows, the mess of dead bodies everywhere. There were six of Santiago's men and the three of us left standing, not including the maids and butlers, or what the fuck ever they were called that worked inside and weren't privileged enough to come out for the show.

"Clean up's going to be a bitch," I said causing Santiago to laugh.

"That it is, my friend, that it is."

Thanks for reading only two more outtakes to go I think. One is already with my beta and the other is mostly done so hopefully you will get it soon!


	18. Chapter 18

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

The Devil's Path

Epov outtake 3 – All in the family

I still hadn't gone and picked up Bella yet. The house was finally all back in order after a month. I still didn't like the way some of the shits were looking at me. I didn't think I would ever get used to being waited on. I was starting to pick up some Spanish out of necessity. I didn't want those fuckers plotting to overthrow me.

A month after we took over, I called the fucker in the south and made sure we still had a deal. I think he was surprised to hear from me and I told him that I was making sure I was established before I called so the fucker better not try anything or I would take him out. He laughed and said he wouldn't dream of it. He knew a good thing when he saw it. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but who gave a fuck.

Some of the workers were getting a little shifty-eyed, so I killed them. Santiago got pissed, so I killed him and his buddies, too. I was down to just my boys and a few house people. They tiptoed around me like they were trying not to wake me. We were down to fifteen servants. I didn't like how close Jasper and Emmett were getting to a couple of the girls. I didn't trust them. Especially the way Jasper was acting around his. I would have killed her, but I figured he would get pissed. I didn't look out for a lot of people other than myself, but I did look out for Jasper and Emmett.

Ever since that day on the playground when that little bitch, Gail, blabbed that I was the son of a rapist, the kids all ran screaming and throwing stuff at me. I ended up sitting alone. Emmett walked up and sat next to me. "Didn't you hear my dad's a rapist?" I sneered at him.

"So, my dad's a drunk that hits me," he said shrugging.

A few minutes later, Jasper came walking up and sat down across from me and nodded at Emmett.

"My dad's a rapist," I said.

"Mine's a mean drunk," Emmett said.

Jasper scratched the back of his neck, "I don't know who my dad is."

"You don't?" I asked.

He shook his head no. "My mom takes pills and has sex with lots of men for money," he said screwing his face up annoyed. "That bitch, Gail, calls her a druggie and a whore, but she's just doing it to take care of me."

I nodded okay, and that day in the fourth grade, at the tender age of ten, I gained two brothers and we'd had each other's backs ever since.

So it turned out running this place was a shit load harder than I thought it would be. There was a fuck load of animals and shit that needed tending. I had killed off most of the workers so Jasper's girl timidly approached, asking me if we were going to hire some people to care for them. I sent Jasper to take care of it. Ended up he and Emmett took care of things themselves. Apparently, Emmett thought it was awesome to get the animals to hook up and fuck. I just shook my head.

It was just over three months later that I looked around. The few guys that were there helping were quiet, but they didn't seem to be causing trouble. I decided that I would finally go and see if Bella was still there. Truth was I had put it off, afraid to see the truth of it. I knew if she had half a brain in that messed up head of hers, she would fucking run from me.

I yelled at all the workers to make this place spotless and rounded up the boys. When I told them where I wanted to go, Jasper frowned. I think he thought my girl had probably wised up, too. My gut was in knots and the damn drive took fucking forever. When we finally pulled up to the shit hole where I had left her, I ran straight to her room.

I opened the door with the key I had taken with me all those months ago and saw there was stuff still in her room, but there was no answer. She wasn't there. I slammed the door, ready to hunt her down and went straight to the office only to find her standing there stunned.

I had her in my arms and she was hugging me just as tight as I was holding her. She was checking me over and I saw her eyes follow the scar that fucking midget had given me that first day, but it was over, he was dead. My girl was safe.

Then fucking Julio had to open his damn mouth and ruin it all. My girl was pregnant. I jumped away from her, terrified I had hurt her. I didn't want to contaminate her with my touch. My hands killed and here my girl was making life. I was so afraid that just touching her would stop that. I didn't know what to do with her. She was crying and freaking out, and then I was freaking out. And then that fucker, Emmett, came walking in and congratulated me. Then he said something that cleared everything up in my head. She had waited for me. I knew I wasn't charming and I knew I wasn't handsome. People could usually feel how dangerous I was and would avoid me, but this woman, this little girl, she had just curled up on me that first night on the boat and slept. I think it was that moment right there when I realized that I might have a real shot with her.

We had flirted and bantered on that damn bus, but it was all talk. She smiled at me and trusted me. She held me the nights we were together and I wasn't even sure why, she just did. This was it. If I was ever going to find someone who would stay with me, it would be her. She knew what I was and she stayed, she had waited for my return.

I helped her to the car, still scared to touch her. I didn't want to mess anything up. I wasn't sure if I could keep her and the baby safe, but in the end, I remedied that. I killed everyone but my brothers and the two girls they liked.

The guys didn't question why I did it. They knew why. I didn't trust anyone but them.

My girl's belly seemed to grow overnight. It was just there and I did my best to stay away from it. I was so scared that some of my evil would rub off on them or that the baby would turn out a freak like my dad. I threw myself into my work and kept those fears to myself. I just hoped the baby turned out like my girl. I should have gotten fucking fixed while I was in the states.

It didn't matter that I slept on the far side of the bed. I woke up every morning to Bella smashed into my side with her leg thrown over mine. My dick didn't give a fuck that she was pregnant so I had to spend my mornings in the shower taking care of that fucker. I wouldn't let it near her or the baby. I refused to risk hurting her in any way. I tried to keep her confined to her room where I knew she would be safe. I wanted her in bed where I knew no one dared tread, but my girl was stubborn. She would find me when she would get bored and it always scared the fuck out of me how many times I had come close to shooting her. I had always been a shoot-now-ask-questions-later kind of guy, but here she was just walking into my office, ignoring the gun I had pointed at her. She never took it personally, she knew it was instinct; she knew it was part of me and accepted it, making me feel fucking sick to my stomach. I didn't deserve this woman. She was too good, too trusting.

Then one night, she made me touch the baby. She held my hand on her stomach and I was so fucking scared, afraid I was hurting it, or that the baby would be scared of me, but it wasn't, it kicked and she smiled. She told me she loved me that night and my whole fucking world changed. I didn't understand how anyone could love me. No one ever had, even my own parents despised me. Yet here she was telling me she loved me and could fucking list reasons why, actually making me believe that it might be true, that she might love me and it scared the fuck out of me. I never had anyone feel that way toward me and I was so scared that now that I had it, I would lose it. I didn't want to do or say anything to make her change her mind and take it back. I wanted Bella to love me more than anything in the world. I needed it desperately. I wanted it so much it made my body ache and I didn't understand why people liked love if it hurt so much.

This was worse than tickling…

I remembered her smiling, playful face. I had never felt so out of control in my life as her little mischievous hands tickled me. I didn't get why she did it, but the fact that she could do that with me, that she trusted me enough to do that and know I wouldn't hurt her, made me realize that it was something big that day.

I hated that I'd had to leave her.

()()()()()()()()()()

I kissed her shoulder as she watched the animals running around. I still wanted to kill that fucking rooster for charging at her, but what she said hit home. He was just protecting his family, just like I protected mine. She called me her family. She was my family and I protected her and the baby. She was mine.

When I heard the gun cock, my instinct was to save my girl; not just to kill, but to keep her safe. My priorities had changed. If they hadn't, her father would have been dead because I wouldn't have pushed her to safety first. I would have just killed him.

Needless to say, he was pissed. He wanted to kill me, and when he threatened to take Bella, I wanted to kill him. Only my girl could stay his execution. She invited the fucker to dinner.

What I learned that night scared the fuck out of me. I might lose my girl. Her family didn't do the baby thing easily and her mom and grandma died doing it. I didn't want her to die, too. She was in tears as I shoved her out the door and put her into the car to go home with her father.

Once again, I was left to wait and wonder if the words she had said were true. Did she really love me? Was I really her family, and would that be enough to make her return to me? I hoped it would because I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do without her.

A/N thanks for reading please review.


	19. Chapter 19

SM owns it, Dollybigmomma rocks it, I just write it.

EPOV outtake 4 Erudition

I threw the chair across the room I had been pacing. I was fucking losing it. Bella had been gone for just over a month and what had happened? Nothing. I didn't know if she had survived having the baby and it was killing me to know that I might have killed the one person that loved me. I heard nothing from her until some fucker had the nerve to come up to the house. I almost shot them, but I recognized this fucker and his car.

It was Julio.

He stepped lightly; he knew Bella wasn't here to save his ass. Word must have gotten out that she had gone home. He had something rolled under his arm as he approached the house. I knew he had nothing on me so I decided to hear him out.

"_Compadre_," he addressed me as I opened the door, "Have you seen this?" he asked holding up a newspaper. My Bella had made front page news.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It says they're trying to blame her for your escape." He narrowed his eyes at me. He was pissed. "If she ends up in jail, _compadre_, you better have a plan to get her out."

"She won't," I said sure of it. She had nothing to do with our escape and I told Julio as much. I rubbed my face, mad that she had to go through more shit and wondered what happened to the baby. There was no mention of the baby anywhere, but from the picture, she didn't look pregnant anymore. I hoped that she was okay.

Needless to say, Julio's little visit didn't improve my mood. I asked him how the hell he knew how to get here and he just shrugged, not answering. I didn't like it. After shaking him up a little, I found out that the fucker before me used to make all the local businesses pay for 'security.' He asked if I was going to do that. I told him no. I had no interest in adding more work to my load. I had enough shit going on with the fucking drug crop and the farm. Besides, I didn't like people coming to the house. I told Julio to spread the word that no one would have to pay as long as they stayed the fuck away or they would pay with their lives.

After my little run-in with Julio, I realized Bella didn't know how to get back to me even if she did get away, and I hoped that she did. She was involved in some sort of investigation and I wondered if there was someone I could pay to kill the fucker investigating her because I couldn't cross the border anymore. I hated that she was where I couldn't go.

After Julio had brought her being in the media to my attention, I started trying to follow her on-line, but I was getting nothing on the baby. I was starting to think she'd lost it. She looked tired and sad in all the pictures I had seen. I hated being so far away from her. I felt like a fucking pussy.

The investigation was turning up nothing. People were starting to point fingers at Warden Banner, which they should, he was the fucker James had smooth-talked to get us all shipped out together. We were troublemakers and he wanted to get rid of us. He had no idea that Demetri was originally from Fort Stockton and would talk about the howling crosswinds that regularly plagued the I-10 through west Texas and New Mexico. Between the wind and the deer, it was always a dangerous drive. I looked up where Fort Stockton was and saw how close the I-10 ran to the border. It was just a matter of getting the van to wreck.

I made sure we all raised hell so the Warden would be forced to send us up to a higher security facility. The maximum one was in Huntsville, Texas just north of Houston. I was loving the library they had for the inmates. The geography books were just what I needed to plot the escape. Most inmates used them to help get their GED. My aspirations were higher than that.

I plotted out our escape and we spread rumors that the Huntsville prison was the worst to ever be sent to. We had the whole prison convinced death would be better than Huntsville. In the end, the Warden would think it was the ultimate punishment to send us there and that was just what we wanted. The fact that Mike was a dumb fuck that liked to speed just played into our hands. He probably would have survived the crash only to be killed by me in the end anyway, so I guess it didn't matter. Of course, if the fucker had been doing the speed limit, the piece of shit van probably wouldn't have rolled and ended up blowing up.

Now that I thought about it, I was kind of glad that it did because I got to press myself down into Bella for the first time when that happened. It still amazed me how trusting she was. I would have thought her cynical working a prison job, but she wasn't. I would say I corrupted her, but there was just something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. She was not like other girls, not like other workers. She didn't revel in the bad boys or think we were scum. She kept this weird look in her eyes and after a while, I realized it was hope. Like she was hoping for something good and looking to me to give it to her. In the end, I wanted to. My god, I wanted to give her something good. I hoped she returned because I didn't know how much longer I was going to last without her.

I decided that if Bella was going to come back, she would mostly likely make her way back to Julio's place because it was safe for her there. I knew Julio would take care of my girl, but I didn't want to wait if she showed up. After eight months of watching Bella from afar, I sent Emmett to the motel to work for Julio and watch for my girl's return.

From the articles I'd read, I could tell things were getting bad for her fast. I saw her father in pictures left and right, pushing the reporters away, but what pissed me off the most was that Aro fucker going after my girl. He had nothing on her, but he was trying like hell to find something. I didn't trust that fucker. He might have been on the 'right side' of the law, but I had no doubt that fucker was evil. I needed to kill him. I wondered if he would come for a visit if I sent an invitation.

It had been just over a year that Bella was gone when Emmett came driving up. I was ready to beat the fucker for leaving his post when the back door of his car opened.

Bella.

My world was suddenly right again as she ran to my arms. I held her, squeezing her so tight, terrified that this was just a dream, just a fucked up dream and I was going to wake up any minute. I was breathing her in when I heard it. A baby started to cry.

My heart stuttered. It was alive! She and the baby had made it. She pulled me over to the car and surprised me again like my girl was always doing. We had twins and she named the little fucker after me.

I laughed, watching him climb up out of his seat into the front and jump around like he was driving. He was just so damn cute and it scared the hell out of me. He was so precious and innocent and I was scared to even touch him. I didn't want him to see my life. I didn't want him to see what I had become.

Bella was having none of that as she shoved the tiny girl at me. I held my arms out to let her know I couldn't hold her, but she paid me no attention. She settled the little girl on my shoulder and tucked my hand under her little bum. My hand covered her whole bum, that was how tiny she was.

Look at me using the word bum. Fuck, I was talking like a dad already.

The tiny thing grabbed my nose, looking up at my face like it was something crazy. I was sure it looked that way. I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do as she grabbed my nose with her whole little hand, wrapping around the end of it. She had one hell of a grip and wouldn't let go when I pulled away, but I couldn't pull far enough to get out of her reach.

Bella started laughing and caught her attention. She was holding our boy. Fuck, I had a boy. I had a girl and a boy. I wanted to hurry up and pass her the little girl before she grabbed me again. I tried to pass her to Emmett because Bella already was holding a baby, but she took her anyway when she started crying. Fucking Emmett made my girl cry. I was going to punch the fucker.

I took Bella to our room. We had a crib set up in there, but I wondered if we would need another. She put the kids down on the floor and I wondered if I should vacuum more. I didn't think there was anything on the floor, but we didn't have enough help to do it daily anymore and I didn't want them to be eating shit that came off my shoes from the field. Last thing I needed was one of my babies to OD on my fucked up crop because he found a leaf that was stuck to my shoe.

I walked into the closet and pulled out a couple of rattles I had found in the mansion. There were two matching ones and Bella called them Maracas. Little Edward pounded the fuck out of his, squealing and laughing, making Bella smile. Marie, my daughter, was sucking on the end of hers. Bella walked into our bathroom and started digging stuff out of the diaper bag. She said it was time for their bath and asked me to bring them in.

I started calling the babies only to find Bella laughing at me. Apparently, clapping and calling, "Here, baby, here, baby, come on, baby," was not how you called a baby, but a dog. It kind of worked; at least they both were looking at me.

Bella was not letting me get out of touching the kids. I didn't want to hurt them or mess them up, and in the end, I finally confessed why I was scared to be near them. They were cute to watch from the other side of the room, but I didn't want them to be like me.

Bella took my little boy from the tub, wrapping him in a towel. It swallowed him whole, making me smile in awe at how little he was and Bella said they had grown so much. It was hard to imagine them smaller than this.

She went to hand me my son and I looked up at her pained. "I don't want to hurt him."

He eyes softened and she stepped closer, pressing herself against me. Her hand cupped my cheek as she looked me right in the eyes. "Your hands have never been anything but loving and gentle to me. I know they'll be the same with our children."

Her eyes were so sincere, so sure. She pulled my lips down to hers, kissing them softly. "You're going to do fine, Edward. You're going to be a great dad, I just know it. I can see it already in how you worry about our babies. You really are a great man," she said and I thought for a second that she was insane or lying, but her face was giving me no room for doubt, she didn't flinch or waver. I could only hope what she believed was true.

I gave in, kissing her forehead and carefully taking my son from her. He bounced in my arms and I hurried to the bed, worried I would drop him. "You're wiggly," I said and then he did the most amazing thing; he started to babble, but what he said made me smile.

"Da da da da!" he said and pointed at me.

Bella came over with our daughter. She looked over at her brother and looked like she was thinking really hard. Bella lay her down next to him and they grabbed each other's hand. My boy pushed her hand into the air like he was making her point and said it again.

Bella leaned over and kissed his head. "That's right, honey, this is da da," she said and then hugged me, kissing my cheek. "I snuck the picture from the lawyer's file of you so I could show them who you were. Luckily, you weren't scowling so hard in it."

My little girl scowled at me and looked at Bella confused, but then she smiled suddenly. "Da da!"

Bella started laughing, "She was trying to match your face to the picture. I was wondering why she was making that face. I thought she was trying to poop."

I started laughing after that.

"Da!" my boy said again reaching for me. Bella nodded for me to pick him up.

"Not so wiggling now, okay? Da's new to this." I picked him up and he grabbed my face and put his open mouth on my cheek.

"Aw, he's kissing you," Bella said as she diapered our little girl.

I looked at my boy who was pulling his slobbery mouth from my cheek. He gave me a big grin, showing only two teeth. I couldn't help but smile, the little guys was so damn cute. "Thanks, buddy."

"Diaper time," Bella said taking my boy from me, and for the first time since they had gotten here, I was sad not to hold my boy.

Thank god they'd made it here. I would have another chance.

A/N okay I decided to do at least one more after this so there is sort of an epi for it. Thanks for reading please review.


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV Outtake 5 At the End of the Path

Kids were loud, busy, and annoying. Those little shits were into everything as soon as they figured out the whole walking thing. Little Eddie skipped walking and went straight to running. Little fucker had a death wish, constantly running headlong, not giving a damn. Maybe he figured it was safe because he knew I was there watching him, and I was. He was safe. I would kill anyone or anything that hurt my boy.

I had to admit, when we took the kids out to see the chicks, I was prepared to kill that fucking rooster. Imagine my surprise when little Eddie didn't give two shits about the chicks and went straight for the rooster. He chased that fucker all over the yard trying to grab its tail. Fuck yeah, that was my boy.

My little girl was his complete opposite. She was calculating and quiet. Every step she took was measured and thought through before she took it. She would watch her brother with annoyance and disdain. Looked like she was going to be a snobby bitch when she grew up, and I was okay with that. No one was touching my princess and it was good that she got that through her head now. She was better than all the fuckers here and everywhere so they better not ever look at her twice.

By age two, my boy was talking and babbling up a storm. Again, little Marie just quietly looked at him annoyed. She only said a few basic words, Da da being one of them. Then one day as I was in my office working, Bella came in with the kids following her around like those damn chicks she liked so much.

Eddie went to get on my lap, but to everyone's surprise, Marie grabbed his arm, yanking him back and surprising us all. She grabbed my leg, unable to climb up it like her monkey brother but shouted at him, "MY DADDY! No, Eddie!"

I did my best not to laugh at my little girl. Apparently, she thought I was paying too much attention to her brother and I had to admit he was easier for me to play with, but I knew from then on that I needed to put more effort into my daughter. I picked her up and cuddled her on my lap, kissing her on the head. She smiled up at me brilliantly. She looked just like her perfect mother.

Bella had picked up our son who was getting ready to come back at his sister with a vengeance. Turned out he did get something from me, my temper. That was going to suck balls when he was older. Right now, Bella could just pick him up and calm him. Maybe he had a chance to be a good man with Bella being here for him.

I didn't know why, but my kids loved me and were constantly seeking me out. At six years old, the twins were my little sidekicks. I set up little desks in my office. That was where they did their 'work'. Bella was homeschooling the kids and it was my job to make sure they finished their work before they left their desks. Eddie, the little fucker, was always trying to get out of work. You would think he had a fucking bladder infection they way he needed to go to the bathroom constantly. Lucky for him, I had a bathroom right in my office. I think his face actually fell when I pointed it out to him. I knew that little shit just wanted to run around and escape his schoolwork. The kids had it fucking easy. They only had to do about two hours of work in the morning and they were off the rest of the day. Marie loved it and would frequently ask me questions about her work. I think she just wanted my attention. I didn't mind giving it to her. I had read up on it and dads were important to little a girl's self-esteem. 'What I read!' After that, I made more of an effort to talk to her and tell her she looked beautiful because she did, just like her mother.

At thirteen, Eddie was an obnoxious fucker and Marie was a moody thing. You just looked at her wrong and she would either shout at you or bust out crying. I was ready to kill everyone when Bella stopped me. She scared the shit out of me when she told me Marie had PMS. She was a baby, she couldn't have that. Bella kissed my cheek and told me our babies were growing up.

I finally believed her when I caught Eddie in the barn with his hand on Alicia's boob. Yeah, for a little twelve year old, she was stacked. I knew Emmett would have killed him if he had caught him groping his daughter. The fucker had the nerve to tell me he was just getting a bug out of her shirt. I picked him up by his scruff and told him that his Uncle Emmett wouldn't mind shooting his hand off next time he went to grab a 'bug' in his daughter's shirt.

At sixteen, I caught him fucking her in the same place. Thank god he had a condom on. How did I know this? Because I pulled the fucker off of her. I was relieved to find that she was a willing participant, but I warned my boy again that his nuts were on the line. I let him know Emmett had killed men for lesser offenses.

At nineteen, I watched my boy walk up to Emmett scared shitless and asked to marry his daughter. I thought he was too young, but Emmett surprised me and gave his permission. I was worried that my boy was rushing into things. He had only really been around our families. Emmett had Alicia who was a year younger than the twins, and a son that was three years younger than them. Jasper had a boy, Jacob, who was two years younger than my kids and a little girl that was four years younger. I didn't like the way his boy, Jacob, would look at my Marie. Thank god she never gave him the time of day. She stayed for her brother's wedding and afterward, she approached me with her mother and I knew what she would be asking. I didn't want to let her go.

Marie went to the states to live with her grandfather, Charlie, so she could go to college. I didn't like her being so far away so I couldn't kill the fuckers that looked at her. I was pleased to find out that my daughter was arrested for assault. I guess some guy grabbed her ass and she went ballistic on him. That was my girl. Thank god Charlie knew some people and got her off. I think it was fucking awesome my girl put the fucker in the hospital. Yeah, she took after her old man. I knew if she was a dude with more muscle, the fucker would have been dead. I would have been okay with that, too.

My girl was going to school to be a doctor. Bella had already had her taking online courses I didn't know about, so I was surprised when I heard she already had half of her degree before she left. My girl was a brain and I loved it. I think I probably would have been smart if I'd been given a chance, maybe even gone to medical school myself.

I was surprised when it came time for her to do her residency that she decided to do it in Mexico to be close to the family. She applied for citizenship and I worried that she might not get it if they found out that I was her father. Bella assured me that the Mexican government didn't see us as criminals. We took out Juan and his lackeys and kept the peace in our territory. We were considered 'farmers' and Bella somehow paid taxes on this place. I didn't know how, but she did. When I asked her about it, she said that she came back legally and requested citizenship years ago. Go figure, my girl was a Mexican and I didn't even know it. She had everything transferred from Juan into her name with fake sale papers. They way she ran things you would think we were fucking saints.

I found out what was happening to all the extra animals we had been raising. I mean fuck, who needed fifty fucking pigs? We had ten to start with, you know, a decent number, but that shot through the roof when Emmett had them all fucking each other. We had five pig litters or whatever the fuck they were called. Turned out my girl kept in touch with Julio and he would help her give them to people in the neighboring villages. She was doing that kind of shit all the time. Every summer, I realized the farm was overrun with new animals because Emmett was an immature dickhead and bred the animals for fun. Bella would slowly start making the animals disappear, only keeping what we needed for ourselves and I guess enough to breed again for next year to give to people. I didn't complain because I figured we should do some kind of penance for the way we tore through their village. I never felt bad about killing people before, but the way we were welcomed into the community made me feel kind of bad for killing that family for their house, even if they were having some kind of weird freaky foursome at the time. I still wondered if those girls were raping that guy. That was just freaking nuts.

I helped fund my baby girl's clinic. She was a woman's doctor and she was going to deliver my first grandbaby. Turned out Alicia was pregnant with a little girl. I hoped my son was as freaked out as I was about it. Not about being a grandpa, but having to keep another girl safe. Shit, I realized this never ended. Once they passed me my granddaughter, I couldn't help but smile. They named her Bella Rose and she was perfect. I took my son out for shooting practice just in case.

Bella told me Jacob would be working at the clinic with Marie. I didn't like this, but then I realized the fucker had been gone for a few years and I hadn't even noticed. I needed to keep better tabs on him. I still didn't like the way he looked at my girl. When I found out that he was a woman's doctor like my girl, I wanted to kill him. He better not think he would ever be looking at my girl's parts. Bella thought I was overreacting. She didn't realize our daughter was never getting married.

Bella asked me if it would be so bad for her to get married and be happy like us. We'd had a small ceremony when the kids were about three. It took that long to convince a preacher it was safe to come here and do it. Turned out, Julio made good on his word and made sure everyone knew to stay away from us. Mary Alice and Rosalie were our witnesses; Bella insisted we use them just to be sure it was legal and all. I really didn't give a fuck. As long as she was mine, I didn't care if there was a paper saying it, but I guess it made her dad feel better. I got that.

Jacob came and asked me for Marie's hand in marriage. Bella had to hold me back as I shouted at the fucker, screaming he'd better not have laid a hand on her. Once Bella got me back in my seat and Jacob in his, he told me that he'd loved Marie since they were little and that he hadn't even asked her out yet, but once he did, he planned on convincing her to marry him. Turned out the fucker only went to school to be a doctor so he could work with her and help her fulfill her dream of having a free clinic. I pointed out that Marie put a guy in the hospital and he smiled and just said, "I know," with a goofy grin on his face. Fuck, that bastard was going to be my son in law, I just knew it.

Bella was straightening my tie. I couldn't believe I was wearing one, but as I looked down at my wife, I couldn't help but think she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. She kissed me and smiled at me. I gave her the hanky out of my pocket because I knew she was going to be crying her eyes out as I walked my daughter down the aisle to Jacob. I still couldn't believe she had said yes to the fucker, but then my wife pointed out the way they looked at each other and I knew I couldn't kill the fucker on the sly. They didn't look at each other like a couple of horny kids, but with what I knew was love. I knew what love looked like now because my girl, my wife, my Bella looked at me like that, like I was the best thing that ever happened to her. Even if I didn't understand it, I believed it. She loved me and fuck if didn't love her more than anything else in the world. Even if I never got to go to Heaven and be in His presence, I had to thank God that she was mine. She was willing to follow me down the devil's path and never turned back.

I couldn't imagine Heaven being any better than that.

A/N THE END. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
